


Das Callgirl

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Het, Prostitution
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieses Jahr haben sich Daniels Freunde zu seinem Geburtstag etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Callgirl

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Allerbesten Dank an meine Betaleserin Athor, die ziemliche Arbeit mit dieser Story hatte! Und an Astra, die noch etliche Tipp- und Kommafehler rausgefischt hat!  
> 2\. Obwohl Prostitution in den USA nur in Nevada legal ist, hat man im Netz keine Mühe, „Escort Services“ auch in Colorado Springs zu finden.

„Okay, Leute, ich höre!“ Colonel Jack O’Neill betrat forschen Schrittes Major Carters Labor, wo bereits Teal’c, Carter und Dr. Fraiser eifrig diskutierend auf ihn warteten. „Was schenken wir Daniel zum Geburtstag? Hat irgendwer eine gute Idee?“

„Ja, Sir.“ Sam sprang diensteifrig von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl auf. „Ich habe ihn neulich darauf angesprochen. Er wünscht sich das neue Buch von Professor Jordan. Warten Sie…“ Carter fummelte einen kleinen, gelben Zettel aus der Brusttasche ihrer Jacke, glättete das zerknautschte Papier notdürftig und las vor: „Syntax der Mittelägyptischen Literatursprache – Historische Analyse und Rekonstruktion der wissenschaftstheoretischen Grundlagen.“ 

„Das ist mal ein Titel!“, spottete Jack. „So spannend, dass es einen glatt die ganze Nacht wach hält.“  
„Sir, das Schlimme ist, auf Daniel könnte das tatsächlich zutreffen“, grinste Carter.  
Dr. Fraiser schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf: „Immer Bücher! Wisst ihr eigentlich wie oft wir ihm schon Bücher zum Geburtstag oder Weihnachten geschenkt haben?“  
„Letztes Jahr haben wir ihm einen Amazon-Gutschein geschenkt“, warf Jack belehrend ein.  
„Oh, ja, natürlich. Das war ja auch sooo viel besser“, bemerkte Dr. Fraiser schnippisch. „Was glauben Sie denn, wofür er den verwendet hat?“ 

„Warum wollt ihr DanielJackson kein Buch schenken, wenn er es sich wünscht?“, fragte der Jaffa an. „Ich dachte, am Geburtstag ginge es darum, dem Beschenkten eine Freude zu machen?“  
„Natürlich, Teal’c“, antwortete Major Carter, ehe der Colonel eine unpassende Bemerkung machen konnte. „Aber gleichzeitig ist es bei den Tau’ri auch Sitte, dass man versucht, ein einmaliges Geschenk zu finden, etwas, das sich der Beschenkte nicht gewünscht hat. Das zeigt dann, wie gut man ihn kennt, wie … aufmerksam man ist.“  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte Teal’c. „Der eigentliche Wunsch wird nur erfüllt, wenn man nichts Besseres findet.“  
Sam machte eine halb zustimmende, halb ablehnende Geste und meinte: „So in etwa.“ 

Jack wandte sich an die anderen: „Na, schön, dann sollten wir mal beweisen, wie gut wir Daniel kennen. Was schenken wir ihm also, Carter?“  
„Puh! Schwierige Frage, Sir.“ Der Major zuckte ratlos die Schultern und fragte dann zögerlich: „Etwas Süßes?“  
„Da muss ich als seine Ärztin dringend widersprechen. Ich habe den Eindruck, er ernährt sich sowieso nur von Schokolade, Keksen und Kaffee. Wir sollten dieses Laster nicht auch noch fördern.“  
„Kommen Sie, Fraiser, eine Torte gehört zum Geburtstag doch dazu“, versuchte Jack die Ärztin umzustimmen.  
„Eine Torte ist ja wohl kaum Geschenk genug für uns alle“, erwiderte Janet.  
Sam lachte: „Kommt auf die Torte an! So mit einem Meter Durchmesser…“  
„…Klar, und da hüpft dann ein leicht bekleidetes Mädchen heraus“, vollendete Janet den Satz nachlässig, ehe sie sich abrupt zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtete und alle der Reihe nach triumphierend anschaute. „Das ist es!“

Während Carter und O’Neill sich noch abwägend anschauten, meinte Teal’c: „Ich habe das schon im Fernsehen gesehen. Jedoch muss ich noch hinzufügen, entledigte sich das Mädchen anschließend ihrer Kleider und das schien den Empfänger noch mehr zu erfreuen, als die Torte selbst.“  
„Ihr meint also allen Ernstes, wir sollten Daniel eine Stripperin schenken?“, fragte Carter zwischen Lachen und Unglauben hin und her gerissen.  
Dr. Fraiser zuckte die Schultern: „Das wäre jedenfalls mal was anderes.“ Sie grinste schelmisch.  
„In der Tat“, nickte Teal’c.  
„Ich rufe mal Ferretti an“, warf Jack ein, nachdem er den Vorschlag einen Moment überdacht hatte. „Die haben doch vor drei, vier Jahren mal Colonel Brouwen so ein Tortengirl zur Pensionierung geschenkt.“ 

\----------------------------------

Lou Ferretti kam vorbei und konnte tatsächlich zur Aufklärung beitragen. „100 Dollar hat das gekostet. `Ne ganz schöne Stange Geld, wenn ihr mich fragt, aber das Gesicht des Colonels, als die da rauskam und in die amerikanische Flagge gewickelt „Amazing Grace“ sang, war jeden Cent wert. Der Colonel hätte fast geheult vor Rührung.“  
„Nun, wir hatten für Daniel eher an eine Stripperin als an eine Sängerin gedacht“, erklärte Janet dem Major trocken.  
„Ach, das soll das Geburtstagsgeschenk für den Doc werden?“ Ferretti grübelte einen Moment. „Warum machen wir es dann denn nicht gleich richtig?“ Ein breites, leicht schmutziges Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht.  
„Richtig?“, fragte Sam misstrauisch  
„Ein Callgirl. Die strippt nicht nur, die erfüllt dem Doc auch alle Wünsche, die er sonst noch hat. Das ist natürlich wesentlich teurer als hundert Dollar. Bei dem Colonel haben wir es damals nicht gemacht, weil er verheiratet ist. Aber Jackson … meint ihr nicht, dass der gerne mal wieder …. ihr wisst schon was?“ Ferretti schaute begeistert in die Runde und deutete mit einer eindeutigen Hüftbewegung an, worauf er anspielte. 

Janet war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Lou! Du bist ein Schatz! Das ist genau das, was Daniel braucht! Aber da er nichts als seine Arbeit kennt, lernt er natürlich auch niemanden kennen. Seine letzten Eroberungen waren ja auch nicht gerade der Hit. Eine Prinzessin, die ihn in die Abhängigkeit getrieben hat und ein Unas. Das kann man sicher nicht als erfülltes Liebesleben betrachten.“ Missbilligend schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie an die letzten Missionen von SG-1 zurückdachte.  
„Mit dem Unas hat er ja nicht gerade geflirtet, der wollte ihn essen“, stellte Sam lachend klar.  
„Hat er ihm nun Power-Bars Riegel angeboten, oder nicht?“ widersprach Janet beharrlich. „Und sie haben eine Nacht gemeinsam in dieser Höhle verbracht! Daniel hat sich am nächsten Morgen schützend vor ihn gestellt, da …“  
„… da hat jemand eine sehr, sehr schmutzige Phantasie!“, unterbrach Jack die Ärztin resolut.  
Ohne Reue grinste sie zurück und meinte nur: „Ferrettis Vorschlag hat trotzdem was für sich.“ 

`Ja, nur was?´, überlegte Jack mit Bitterkeit, während seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gingen. Wenn jemand für Daniel aus der Torte springen sollte, dann sollte er das sein. Nicht, dass er so wild auf das Springen war, aber wenn es darum ging, sich für Daniel auszuziehen oder gar die Dinge zu tun, für die Ferretti ein Callgirl kaufen wollte, dann käme eigentlich nur er in Frage. Pech nur, dass niemand von seinen unerwiderten und Daniel gegenüber uneingestanden Gefühlen wusste. So würden sie ihn nie für diesen Job in Betracht ziehen. Und er müsste sich jetzt die nächste halbe Stunde anhören, wie sie planten, eine Frau für Daniel auszusuchen. Das war Folter pur. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Ferretti sich an einen der Computer setzte und eifrig tippte. Sah ganz so aus, als hätte der Major mehr Erfahrung mit diesen Escort Services, als die bloße Bestellung eines Tortengirls erfordert hätte. Jack lauschte der lebhaften Diskussion, die nun entbrannte, nur mit halbem Interesse, denn er grübelte, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war.

„Alter? Nun, viel älter als dreißig sollte sie nicht sein“, stellte Janet entschieden fest.  
„Daniel will aber mit Sicherheit auch niemanden, der zu jung ist“, gab Sam zu bedenken. „Kreuzen Sie: zwischen 25 und 30 an.“  
„Größe?“  
„Spielt das eine Rolle?“ Teal’c schaute die anderen fragend an.  
„Soll er zu ihr aufschauen? Nein, Major, tippen Sie: bis 1,70 Meter.“  
„Lou! Ein Meter siebzig, nicht ein Meter siebzehn!!“  
„`Ttschuldigung, schon geändert.“  
„Welche Haarfarbe? Klar, schwarzhaarig natürlich!“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass DanielJackson bei einer gekauften Frau an Sha’re erinnert werden möchte, MajorCarter.“ 

Da hatte Teal’c mit Sicherheit Recht. Jack fragte sich nur, ob Daniels Abneigung nicht vielleicht sogar noch weiter ging und er überhaupt nichts mit einer gekauften Frau anfangen wollte. Der Archäologe war schließlich super feinfühlig, was Menschenrechte, Abhängigkeitsverhältnisse und so etwas anging. 

„Upps, das hat was für sich, Teal’c. Also blond oder rothaarig.“  
Ferretti tippte eifrig in dem Formular herum. „Besondere Merkmale? Was denkt ihr?“  
„Sie sollte nicht gerade strohdoof sein.“  
„Vielleicht sollte sie sich in Geschichte auskennen?“  
„Na klar, `ne Geschichtsprofessorin. Nee, Major Carter, denke nicht, dass es das gibt.“  
„Hinschreiben können wir es ja mal. Los, Lou, schreib: Humanistische Bildung.“ 

Jack war sehr zwiegespalten bei dieser ganzen Sache. Humanistische Bildung, Geschichte, Kunst, Literatur….wenn Jack es mal ganz realistisch betrachtete, wäre ein hübsche, gebildete, junge Frau für Daniel vielleicht wirklich nicht das Schlechteste. Würde ihn sicher mal für einen Abend auf andere Gedanken bringen. Bestimmt.  
Nun, nach ihm wäre sie wohl das Zweitbeste, was Daniel passieren konnte. Und da es sein oberstes Ziel war, Daniel glücklich zu sehen…

„Sexuelle Neigungen? Uh, uh, weiß jemand, was wir da ankreuzen sollen?“  
„Was gibt es denn da so alles?“ Janet spähte Ferretti neugierig über die Schulter.  
„Sagen wir mal so, es gibt nichts, was es nicht gibt.“  
„Sehr hilfreich!“  
„MajorFerretti? Was schreiben Sie denn immer so?“  
„Ehm, Teal’c… Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das … ich meine, … Du solltest wissen, wir Tau’ri…“  
„Schon gut, schon gut, Lou. Kreuz einfach alle normalen Praktiken an, den Rest lässt du weg.“  
„Was sind normale Praktiken?“  
„Ich glaube, DoktorFraiser meint, dass wir alle Punkte unter: „Für den besonderen Geschmack“ weglassen sollen.“  
„Danke, Teal’c, das meinte ich.“  
Ferretti fragte sicherheitshalber noch einmal: „Keine Domina für Daniel?“  
Resolut erwiderte Janet: „Keine Domina für Daniel. Ende der Diskussion.“ 

Damit war der Fragebogen ausgefüllt und Ferrettis Finger schwebte über der „abschicken“ - Taste. „Sir?“, der Major wandte sich für eine Bestätigung an den Colonel.  
Jack gefiel die Sache immer noch nicht, er fühlte sich ein wenig überrannt, aber da alle anderen offensichtlich dafür waren, nickte er.  
Teal’c gebot dem Major mit einem Fingerzeig noch einen Moment zu warten. „O’Neill, ich glaube nicht, dass DanielJackson mit einem Mädchen aus einer Torte intim werden wird.“ 

Hah, das war doch genau das, was er sich auch schon gedacht! Erstaunt schaute der Colonel den Jaffa an. Dann nickte er eifrig. „Ich denke auch nicht, dass…“  
Dr. Fraiser stöhnte: „Teal’c! Darum geht es doch die ganze Zeit! Was glaubst du denn, warum wir diesen Fragebogen hier ausgefüllt haben?“  
„Wenn DanielJackson gleich von Anfang an weiß, dass wir sie für ihn gekauft haben, wird er ihr keine Chance geben“, verkündete Teal’c im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Das versetzte den kleinen Trupp für einen Moment in nachdenkliches Schweigen. 

„Vielleicht hat Teal’c Recht, Sir“, seufzte Major Carter und schwenkte jetzt ebenfalls auf diese Linie ein. „Daniel wird sicher nicht … Das ist nicht sein Stil. …“ Betrübt schüttelte sie den Kopf, um nur einen Moment später strahlend fort zu fahren: „Aber … Ich glaube, ich hab’s! Warum lassen wir nicht die Torte weg? Wir gehen mit Daniel an seinem Geburtstag in ein Restaurant, dort werden wir *zufällig* eine alte Schulfreundin treffen, wir laden sie ein, mit uns zu essen, platzieren sie neben Daniel, hoffen, dass sie miteinander ins Gespräch kommen und wenn er sie dann erst einmal nett findet …“ 

„Bingo!“, übernahm Janet von Sam. „Wir haben vorher in dem Hotel ein Zimmer gebucht und wenn sie auf einer Wellenlänge sind, dann fragt die Dame unseren guten Doktor, ob er mal ihre Papyrus-Rollen sehen will!“, beendete Dr. Fraiser begeistert den Satz.  
„Ihre Papyrus-Rollen?“, fragte Ferretti und prustete los.  
Janet schlug ihm auf den Arm und meinte kopfschüttelnd: „Lou! Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine! Unter irgendeinem Vorwand lockt sie ihn in das Hotelzimmer und dann liegt der Rest bei ihr. Da sie dafür bezahlt wird, sollten wir davon ausgehen können, dass sie weiß, wie sie ihn am besten rumkriegt.“

Das war ja wirklich ein wasserdichter Plan. Jack warf Teal’c einen fragenden Blick zu, hoffte noch auf einen Einwand, doch dieses Mal nickte der Jaffa zustimmend. „Ich denke, unter diesen Umständen könnte das Geschenk zum Erfolg führen.“ 

**********************************

Gut eine Woche später war Daniels Geburtstag und Sam, Teal’c, Janet und Jack führten ihn zum Essen in ein kleines, nettes Restaurant aus. Janet hatte ihm schon angekündigt, dass sie dort noch eine Freundin aus High-School-Zeiten treffen würden und so war er nicht weiter erstaunt, als Janet ihm eine hübsche, junge Frau vorstellte. 

„Heather, das ist Daniel - das Geburtstagskind, von dem ich dir erzählt habe - und Daniel, das ist Heather, eine alte Freundin von mir. Heather hat mal ein paar Semester Kunstgeschichte studiert“, log Janet munter drauf los und platzierte Heather genau neben Daniel.  
„Tatsächlich?“, wandte sich Daniel erfreut an die junge Frau und rückte ihr galant den Stuhl zurecht.  
Janet warf den anderen einen schnellen Blick zu. Das ließ sich ja gut an!  
„Oh, nur zwei Semester“, schränkte Heather sofort ein, um Daniels Erwartungen nicht zu hoch zu schrauben.  
„Welche Epoche?“, erkundigte sich Daniel.  
„Ich hatte mich noch nicht spezialisiert…“ 

Jack hatte sich gegenüber gesetzt und beobachtete die beiden ganz genau. Heather war Ende zwanzig, schlank und auf eine unaufdringliche Art und Weise hübsch. Sie war wie verabredet in legerer Kleidung erschienen, eine schwarze Jeans und eine helle Seidenbluse, dezent geschminkt und die rotblonden Haare in einem lockeren Knoten am Hinterkopf festgesteckt. Er hätte auf Anhieb niemals vermutet, dass sie nicht das war, was sie vorgab zu sein. Sie hatte wirklich Stil.

Als der Abend fortschritt, musste er ihr ungewollt Beifall zollen, sie verstand ihr Handwerk. Sie stockte nicht ein einziges Mal in ihrem Lügengebilde als früherer Freundin von Janet und war charmant zu allen am Tisch. Selbst Teal’c entlockte sie im Verlauf des Essens ein Kopfnicken, Jack ein lautes Lachen und doch gab sie Daniel den Eindruck, sich vor allem für ihn zu interessieren. 

Häufig zog sie ihn in eine Privatdiskussion und wann immer Jack einen Gesprächsfetzen mitbekam, musste er über ihre Themenwahl schmunzeln. Es ging um Mätressen, Konkubinen, Hetären und Liebesdienerinnen – und was immer sie sich darüber angelesen hatte, schien ausreichend zu sein, um Daniel zu mehrmaligem Lachen und langen, ausführlichen Antworten zu animieren. An den richtigen Stellen nickte sie, ermunterte ihn mit kleinen Gegenfragen fortzufahren. Jack fragte sich einen Moment, ob man Kurse belegen musste als Callgirl, um das so perfekt zu beherrschen. 

Daniel schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren, seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte Begeisterung aus und Jack verspürte einen Stich in der Herzgegend. Was würde er nicht alles darum geben, wenn er es wäre, der dieses Funkeln in Daniels Augen hervor bringen könnte! Diese ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die leicht geröteten Wangen, das untermalende Herumfuchteln mit den Bestecken, wenn er einen seiner Punkte ausführlicher erläuterte. Das alles ließ Jack einmal tief aufseufzen. Dann schalt er sich einen sentimentalen Narren, einen undankbaren Kerl, dass er Daniel dieses Vergnügen missgönnte und wandte sich entschieden seinem Essen zu. 

Als sie bei der Nachspeise angekommen waren, kam das Gespräch aufs Reisen und jeder, bis auf Teal’c, trug mit einer amüsanten Begebenheit ein wenig dazu bei. 

Es kam Jack wie der endgültige Schubs in den Abgrund vor, als Heather dann *zufällig* von einem Urlaub in Ägypten berichtete. Daniel hatte keine Chance mehr, sich ihrer Ausstrahlung zu entziehen. Es lief alles wie geplant und doch erschien es Jack plötzlich alles falsch. Es war zu perfekt, zu glatt, hatte keine Ecken und Kanten, sondern war wie ein glitzernder, kalter, funkelnder Spiegel, der Daniel genau das zeigte, was er zu sehen wünschte. 

Jack schaute seine restlichen Teammitglieder an. Teal’s Miene war nicht lesbar, doch Sam und Janet waren offenbar mit dem Verlauf des Abends sehr zufrieden. Sie beteiligten sich angeregt an dem Gespräch und lieferten Heather eine Möglichkeit nach der anderen, Gemeinsamkeiten mit Daniel festzustellen. Sie schienen regelrecht fasziniert von dem jungen Callgirl. 

Ach, wahrscheinlich war er ein alter Griesgram und absolut nicht objektiv, musste Jack resigniert denken. Denn was war schon dabei? Sie hatten die junge Frau für heute Abend bezahlt, Daniel ein paar nette Stunden zu bereiten und genau das tat sie, wenn man seinem häufigen Lachen nach urteilen konnte. Seine beiden Kolleginnen jedenfalls schienen der Ansicht zu sein, dass Daniel das hier brauchte und wahrscheinlich wussten die beiden Frauen es einfach besser als er. Schließlich war Sam Daniels beste Freundin und Janet weit mehr als nur seine Ärztin. Sie würden schon nichts machen von dem sie annehmen konnten, dass es Daniel nicht gefiel. Jack bemühte sich, die düsteren Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch. 

Inzwischen waren sie bei Capuccino und Espresso angekommen. Falls Heather nicht wirklich eine Kaffeeliebhaberin war, so hatte sie sich auch hier die Mühe gemacht, sich zu informieren. Im Moment diskutierte sie mit Daniel gerade die Vorzüge kolumbianischen Hochlandkaffees. Von dort schwenkte sie spielend auf Maya- und Inkakulturen um. Es folgte eine weitere lebhafte Diskussion und eine halbe Stunde später hörte Jack den Satz, auf den der ganze Abend bisher ausgerichtet gewesen war.

„Oh, ich habe zufällig einen Katalog von der Maya-Ausstellung aus dem März dieses Jahres in Mexiko-City in meinem Zimmer. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen gerne mal einige Bilder aus Muyil und Chunyaxché, über die wir gerade gesprochen haben, zeigen. Es sind einige sehr detaillierte Photos in diesem Katalog.“  
„Tatsächlich? Auch Bilder von den neuesten Ausgrabungen?“  
„Ich denke schon, so genau habe ich mir das nun auch noch nicht angeschaut“, lächelte sie charmant, „aber wir können das gerne nachholen. Wollen Sie nicht kurz mit rauf kommen?“  
„Sie wohnen hier im Hotel?“, fragte Daniel erstaunt.  
„Ja.“  
Daniel schaute auf, direkt in Jacks Augen – und es war, als könne Jack jede Gefühlsregung in dem Archäologen lesen. Begeisterung, diese Bilder zu sehen, einen Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen, seine Freunde hier jetzt alleine sitzen zu lassen, die Bitte zu verstehen, dass er dem Angebot nicht widerstehen konnte. Es war, als ob er sich Jacks Erlaubnis holte – und das war mehr als er auf den meisten Missionen machte, musste Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen denken.  
So sagte er mit mehr Belustigung in der Stimme, als er gerade in seinem Innern fühlte: „Auf geht’s, Grashopper, und viel Spaß!“  
„Jack!“ Daniel warf dem Colonel einen tadelnden Blick zu, sprang aber im selben Moment bereits von seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück“, sagte er entschuldigend zu seinen Freunden.  
„Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit, wir können unseren Kaffee auch ohne Sie trinken“, erwiderte Janet freundlich und zwinkerte Daniel – wie sie hoffte – verschwörerisch zu. 

Kaum dass Daniel und Heather das Restaurant verlassen hatten, platzte Janet auch schon los: „Und? Was denkt ihr?“  
„Wenn sie weiterhin so gut ist, wie sie bisher war, können wir jetzt wohl bezahlen und uns vom Acker machen. Die beiden sehen wir heute nicht mehr wieder“, antwortete Jack kurz angebunden und bemühte sich, den Ärger und Zorn, den er bei diesen Worten spürte, herunter zu schlucken.  
Das war ihm wohl aber überhaupt nicht gelungen, denn die anderen schauten sich bei diesem bitteren Tonfall etwas betreten an. „Aber das ist doch das, was wir wollten, oder?“, stellte Carter leicht unsicher fest. 

„Ja, ja, natürlich“, winkte Jack ab. _Ich hoffe nur, dass Daniel nicht verletzt wird._ „Das wird bestimmt ein ganz toller Abend.“ _Reiß dich am Riemen, Jack, verdammt noch mal! Es ist doch nicht so, als ob du dir noch nie eine Frau gekauft hättest! Und die Nutten, die es auf den diversen Air Force Bases gab, hatten bei weitem nicht die Klasse, die Heather hat! Daniel wird seinen Spaß haben!_

„Sie klingen aber nicht so, als würden Sie das annehmen“, stellte Janet fest.  
Jack setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und erwiderte: „Es ist nur so, Daniel kam mir ein klein wenig wie das Opfer einer Schwarzen Witwe vor. Wenn ihr wisst, was ich damit sagen will.“  
Sam und Janet lachten erleichtert und die Ärztin meinte: „Das stimmt. Aus dem Netz kommt er so schnell nicht wieder raus.“  
„Okay, Campers, dann lasst uns zahlen und von hier verschwinden“, beendete O’Neill jegliche weitere Ausführungen und winkte die Bedienung herbei, als kein Widerspruch kam. Jetzt, da Daniel mit Heather verschwunden war, verspürte er nur noch den Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen. 

**********************

„So, da wären wir“, meinte Heather, nachdem sie das Licht angeknipst und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
„Hübsches Zimmer“, bemerkte Daniel pflichtschuldigst und schaute sich flüchtig in dem in Rot- und Gelbtönen recht ansprechend eingerichteten Raum um.  
„Ja, nicht schlecht und ruhig gelegen noch dazu. Auch Colorado Springs gefällt mir gut. Dass die Berge hier so hoch sind, das ist schon beeindruckend für jemanden, der aus Boston kommt. Aber leider muss ich morgen schon wieder los.“  
Während sie gesprochen hatte, war sie zu ihrem Schrank gegangen und beförderte nun aus ihrer Reisetasche einen schweren Ausstellungskatalog zu Tage. 

„Setzen Sie sich, Daniel“, forderte sie den Archäologen auf und legte das Buch vor ihm auf den kleinen Schreibtisch, der direkt vor dem Fenster stand. Sie stellte sich neben ihn, so dass ihr Arm ihn berührte, während sie in dem Katalog blätterte, bis sie auf der Seite angekommen war, die sie ihm zeigen wollte. 

„Hier, das ist in Muyil, in der Nähe des Castillo“, sagte sie und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die fünfstufige Pyramide, über die sie gesprochen hatten. Dann trat sie etwas hinter ihn und schlug die nächste Seite um. „Das hier sind einige gut erhaltene Friese mit Itzam-Ye, dem großen Vogel. Ich denke, man kann die interessanten Steinmetz-Arbeiten ganz gut erkennen.“ Sie beugte sich von hinten über ihn und ließ ihre Finger über die Photographie gleiten, als wolle sie den Fries entlangfahren. 

Daniel war sich ihrer Nähe nur allzu bewusst. Er spürte ihren Atem an seiner Wange als sie sprach, ihre Körperwärme in seinem Rücken und als er sich erst einmal voll auf sie konzentrierte, konnte er sogar ihre harten Brustwarzen spüren, die ihn flüchtig an den Schulterblättern streiften, als sie sich jetzt vorbeugte, um die Seite umzublättern. 

Wow! Daniel merkte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Sollte sie tatsächlich gerade versuchen ihn zu … verführen? Es war ja nicht so, als ob das noch niemand bei ihm probiert hätte, aber die Mitarbeiterinnen im Mountain gingen da natürlich viel vorsichtiger und weniger offensichtlich vor. Aber vielleicht wollte sie auch wirklich nur die Seite umblättern und er interpretierte da was hinein, was nie so gedacht war? Daniel zwang seine Gedanken zu den Maya-Pyramiden zurück. 

„Sehr interessant“, meinte er und räusperte sich umständlich.  
„Ja, nicht wahr?“ Mit ihrer linken Hand stützte sie sich jetzt auf Daniels Schulter ab, als sie sich abermals ein wenig vorbeugte, um die Seite umzublättern. „Hier sind noch mehr.“ 

Statt sich das neue Photo anzuschauen, schloss Daniel für einen Moment die Augen und holte tief Luft. Nein, da bildete er sich mit Sicherheit nichts ein! Denn sie begann, mit dem Daumen der Hand, die auf seiner Schulter lag, kleine kreisende Bewegungen zu machen und ihn durch das Hemd hindurch zu streicheln. Unaufhaltsam wanderten die Finger höher, bis sie an seinem Hemdkragen angelangt waren. Für einen Moment schien es, als wolle Heather den Kragen nur zurechtzupfen, dann spürte Daniel ihre Finger direkt auf seiner Haut. Ganz behutsam schoben sie sich hoch bis zu seinem Haaransatz im Nacken. Als er voller Unentschiedenheit immer noch nichts sagte, nahm sie es offensichtlich als Erlaubnis, mit ihrer Hand durch seine Haare zu streichen. Zur gleichen Zeit legte sie ihm ihre andere Hand auf den Handrücken und verschränkte dann ihre Finger mit seinen – direkt in Daniels Blickfeld, auf dem Ausstellungskatalog. 

Daniels rascher Atem war das einzige Geräusch in dem Zimmer, bis er sich abermals räusperte. Aber was sollte er ihr sagen?  
Die letzte Frau, die ihn so überrumpelt hatte, war Shyla gewesen. Aber da hatte er nur bei ihrer allerersten Begegnung einen freien Willen gehabt, der Rest verschwamm – gnädigerweise – in Erinnerungen, die wie einzelne, herausgelöste Puzzle-Teile waren, ohne dass er ein klares Gesamtbild vor Augen hatte. Die Minen, Jack, der Schmutz, aber auch der dekadente Reichtum und seine eigene Schuld, das alles trat zurück hinter den grässlichen Entzugserscheinungen des Sarkophages. 

Daniel zwang sich, nicht an die Prinzessin zu denken. Das hier war anders. Heather würde sich mit Sicherheit nicht als Tochter eines fast 700 Jahre alten Herrschers entpuppen! Das hier war die Welt außerhalb der Verrücktheiten des Stargates!  
Heather war schlichtweg eine junge Frau auf Geschäftsreise, mit der er sich an diesem Abend hervorragend unterhalten hatte. Sie hatten viele Gemeinsamkeiten und er hatte sich in ihrer Gesellschaft außerordentlich wohl gefühlt. Außerdem hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass sie vor drei Monaten mit ihrem Freund Schluss gemacht hatte und jetzt solo war. Und was sie jetzt von ihm wollte, oder anders gesagt, was sie ihm anbot, war wohl klar. Jetzt lag es an ihm darauf einzugehen oder nicht. 

Er entspannte sich willentlich und ließ sich ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten gegen ihren Körper sinken. Sie nahm es als Einverständniserklärung, ließ ihre Hand von seinen Haaren auf seine Brust gleiten, schmiegte sich von hinten enger an ihn und fuhr in sanften Kreisen über seinen Brustkorb. 

Daniel machte rasch eine Bestandsaufnahme seiner Situation. Sollte er auf das eindeutige und verführerische Angebot eingehen? Es gab da nur ein Problem. Eigentlich wollte er Jack. Schon immer. Und nicht erst, seit dieser ihn in eine innige Umarmung mitten im Gateraum gezogen hatte. Oder, seit er ihn tröstend in den Armen gehalten halte, weil er geglaubt hatte, es ohne Sarkophag nicht mehr aushalten zu können. Der Colonel hatte ihn vom ersten Moment an fasziniert, weil er alles das zu sein schien, was er selbst nicht war. Selbstbewusst, durchtrainiert, nie um einen Antwort verlegen, souverän. Aber genau da lag auch das Problem, Jack würde er wohl nie bekommen. Sie waren einfach zu unterschiedlich. Ihr Hintergrund, ihre Auffassungen, ihre Lebenssicht – einfach alles zu verschieden. Daniel hatte in den letzten Jahren versucht, sich mit diesem Wissen zu arrangieren und war meist auch ganz erfolgreich. 

Dann war da Heather, mit der er heute während des Essens die interessanteste Unterhaltung geführt hatte, an die er sich seit langer Zeit erinnern konnte. Heather war hübsch, intelligent, interessiert, ungebunden und …willig. Wenn er nicht alle Zeichen falsch deutete, bot sie ihm unkomplizierten Sex, ohne weitere Verpflichtung, an. Ohne Gefühle, die über diesen Abend hinausgingen. 

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ihm gefiel. Sowohl ihr Äußeres, als auch ihre aufgeschlossene Art. Und so wie Janet ihm zugezwinkert hatte, war das den anderen auch nicht verborgen geblieben. Zwar würden seine Freunde, wenn sie nicht wieder ins Restaurant zurückkehrten, wissen, dass er mit Heather nicht nur Kataloge geblättert hatte, aber schließlich war er niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig. 

Heathers Finger spielten mit dem obersten Knopf seines Hemdes, fuhren drum herum, schoben sich unter den Stoff, berührten für wenige Sekunden die nackte Haut seiner Brust, zögerten dann aber doch noch und öffneten den Knopf nicht. Stattdessen wiederholten sie das Spielchen am zweiten und dritten Knopf, hänselnd und unaufhaltsam immer tiefer wandernd. Daniel merkte, wie sein Körper deutlich auf die sanften Berührungen zu reagieren begann. 

Er wusste, dass er in den nächsten Sekunden eine Entscheidung fällen musste. Wenn er sie nicht wollte, musste er ihr hier und jetzt Einhalt gebieten, ehe es für beide zu unangenehm würde. Aber es war schon so verdammt lange her, dass ihn jemand auf diese Weise berührt hatte! So ewig lange her, dass er einen anderen Körper so nah gespürt hatte. Okay, das war eine lahme Ausrede für Sex, doch leider war sie nur allzu wahr. Sein Körper sehnte sich nach diesem Körperkontakt, ließ ihn heftiger und rascher reagieren, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. 

Als er ihre Lippen jetzt in seinem Nacken spürte, wo sie winzige Küsse auf seine Haut hauchten und sie einmal leise „Daniel“ flüsterte, wusste er, dass er diese Gelegenheit, die sich ihm hier so überraschend bot, nützen würde. Sie waren beide erwachsene Leute. Sie wollte es, er wollte es. Ja, er war geradezu ausgehungert danach! Was also sollte sie zurückhalten? 

Entschlossen drehte sich Daniel mit dem Schreibtischstuhl zu ihr herum, erhob sich und zog sie schon im selben Moment an einem Ellbogen behutsam zu sich heran. Er umfing ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und als sie keinerlei Anstalten machte zurückzuweichen, presste er seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen. Wie er gehofft hatte, erwiderte sie seinen Kuss sofort und küsste ihn zurück. 

Daniel schloss die Augen, glitt mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schultern und erforschte vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund. Sie schmeckte nach Kaffee, genau wie er. Spielerisch umfing ihre Zunge die seine. Ihre Hände schlossen sich um seine Taille. Als sie ihn noch ein paar Zentimeter näher an sich heran zog, konnte er ihre Brüste gegen seinen Brustkorb gepresst spüren. Für einen langen Augenblick machten sie nichts anderes, als ihre Hände gleichmäßig und erkundend über den Körper des anderen gleiten zu lassen und sich zu küssen. Daniel ließ das Gefühl, sich in einer so engen, intimen Umarmung zu befinden, auf sich einwirken, genoss den Moment der Nähe und fühlte sich einfach nur zufrieden. 

Seinem Naturell entsprechend musste er sich aber noch einmal vergewissern, dass sie wirklich damit einverstanden war. Er beugte seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter zurück, schaute ihr fest in die Augen und fragte leise: „Heather, … ist das … wirklich …okay?“ Nervös schob er seine Brille zurecht und fügte hinzu: „Ich meine … ich weiß ja nicht … aber andererseits … du weißt schon … wir können auch nur …“. Daniel stöhnte, ließ den Kopf für eine Sekunde nach vorne gegen ihre Schulter fallen, richtete sich dann aber wieder auf und meinte mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Ich bin ein schöner Linguist, wenn ich noch nicht einmal einen einzigen Satz zu Ende bringe!“  
Heather lachte leise, rieb sich kurz mit ihrem Bauch gegen seine sich deutlich abzeichnende Erektion und meinte: „Alles bestens, Daniel.“  
„Oh, … gut.“ Er schenkte ihr ein erleichtertes Grinsen. 

Plötzlich erfasste ihn Ungeduld und ein drängendes Verlangen nach mehr. Er umfasste ihre Hüften und zog sie noch einmal gegen seinen Unterleib, wo sie sich prompt wieder mit kreisförmigen Bewegungen gegen ihn rieb. Es war ein wunderbares, lange vermisstes Gefühl, das sogleich seinen ganzen Körper mit Wärme durchflutete. 

„Oh, Heather“, stöhnte er leise und mit vor Aufregung leicht zitternden Fingern machte er sich am obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse zu schaffen und öffnete ihn. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss ins Dekolleté und nahm sich den zweiten Knopf vor. Feste Brüste, die verführerisch von einem hellen, seidenen BH halb verhüllt, halb enthüllt wurden, boten sich Daniels Blick dar. Stürmisch presste er einen weiteren Kuss auf ihre nackte Haut oberhalb der Seide. Anschließend mühte er sich mit einem weiteren Knopf ab. 

Heather imitierte seine Handlungen, doch war sie effizienter. Sie öffnete rasch sämtliche Knöpfe seines Hemdes, so dass sie mit ihren Händen über seine nackte Brust fahren konnte. Für einen Moment stoppte Daniel alle Auszieharbeiten und gab sich nur dem anregenden Streicheln ihrer Finger hin. Endlich wieder einmal andere Hände als seine eigenen, die ihn sinnlich berührten!

„Oh Gott, es ist schon so lange her“, flüsterte Daniel, ganz in Gedanken versunken, ehe er erschreckt die Augen wieder aufriss, als ihm klar wurde, dass er laut geredet hatte. „Entschuldige!“  
„Schon in Ordnung“, wehrte Heather ab und verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss.

Als er sich erneut von ihr löste und hastig und ungeduldig auch noch den letzten Knopf ihrer Bluse öffnete hatte, fing sie seine Hand ein, bevor er den Reißverschluss ihrer Hose herunter ziehen konnte. „Daniel, es gibt da noch eine Kleinigkeit, die du wissen solltest.“  
Sie drehte sich aus seinen Armen, ging zu ihrem Nachtschränkchen und holte einen größeren, dunkelblauen Umschlag mit goldener Schleife hervor. „Mr. O’Neill wollte, dass ich dir das hier gebe, bevor … es ernster wird.“ Sie streckte ihm den Umschlag entgegen, den Daniel automatisch annahm.  
Verständnislos schaute er sie an, und während er den Umschlag aufriss, raste durch seinen Kopf der Gedanke: Was in aller Welt hat Jack damit zu tun?

Dann hielt Daniel eine alberne Karte in der Hand, auf der ein Mädchen abgebildet war, das aus einer Torte sprang. Daneben stand: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag und viel Spaß mit deinem Geschenk. Zu seiner Verwunderung und ganz entgegen den üblichen Gepflogenheiten, hatte dieses Mal das halbe Stargate Center für seinen Geburtstag unterschrieben: die Krankenstation, die Archäologische Abteilung, verschiedene Wachleute, das Forschungslabor, das Küchenpersonal, Mitglieder diverser SG-Teams und selbst General Hammond. 

„Ich … verstehe nicht“, murmelte er, weil sich sein Gehirn weigerte, die nahe liegende Erklärung auch als die richtige anzuerkennen. 

Heather trat auf ihn zu, lächelte verführerisch und erklärte: „Deine Freunde wollten ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für dich in diesem Jahr. Nun – und das bin ich!“ Sie hob die Hände in einer Alles-deins-Geste und Daniel machte automatisch einen Schritt zurück. 

„Sie … haben dich für mich gekauft?“, fragte er ohne jede Betonung.  
„Ja, das haben sie.“ Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn an. Sie hatte schon verschiedenste Reaktionen auf so eine Eröffnung gesehen: Freude, Verlegenheit, in seltenen Fällen sogar Schock, doch eine derart ausdruckslose Nachfrage war ihr neu. Sie wusste nicht, was sie daraus machen sollte. 

Daniel war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Gekauft. Ein Geschenk. Wie konnte Jack veranlassen, dass man ihm eine Frau schenkte? Das war ihm absolut unverständlich. Jack wusste doch genau, dass auch Sha’re ein Geschenk gewesen war - und jetzt wiederholte er diese Geste? Wollte er ihn demütigen? Doch warum? Verdammt, warum nur?  
Daniel zweifelte nicht einen Moment, dass die Idee von Jack stammte, denn wer sonst hätte die Kaltblütigkeit besessen, so ein Geschenk vorzuschlagen und auch noch den halben Mountain dazu zu bringen, auf dieser Karte zu unterschreiben?  
Aber weshalb hatte ihn nur niemand gestoppt? Sam oder Janet? Oder Teal’c? Alles Leute, die sich seine Freunde nannten! 

… und alles Leute, die jetzt unten im Restaurant saßen und ganz genau wussten, warum Heather ihn mit in ihr Zimmer genommen hatte. Alle waren eingeweiht. Alle hatten offensichtlich diese Idee so unwiderstehlich gefunden, dass sie ihre hart verdienten Dollar dazu beigesteuert hatten, damit der arme Doktor Jackson, der anscheinend unfähig war, für sich selbst zu sorgen, mal wieder eine Frau bekam! Er kam sich wie ein absoluter Idiot vor.

Daniel wäre am liebsten vor Scham, Wut und Enttäuschung aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und hätte sie zur Rede gestellt! Allen voran dieses Oberarschloch von Jack!! Dieser miese, verräterische, heimtückische Kerl, dieser menschliche Abschaum, dieser … dieser …

Er kam sich so verraten vor, so bloß gestellt, so lächerlich. Es wurde ihm fast schlecht, wenn er an all die wissenden Gesichter dachte, die ihn erwarten würden, wenn er am Montag wieder in den Mountain ginge. Grinsende Fratzen, die ihn alle mit einem abschätzigen, geilen Feixen mustern würden.

Daniel ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, presste sie vor die Augen und zwang sich tief Luft zu holen. Irgendwie musste er aus dieser Sache wieder heraus kommen. Irgendwie retten, was noch zu retten war. Denn dass er noch mit ihr ins Bett ginge, war ausgeschlossen. 

Daniel stopfte den Umschlag in seine Hosentasche, schloss die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd, straffte sich und schaute Heather mit gerunzelten Brauen an. Als er die Hand ausstreckte, um sie am Arm zu berühren, merkte er, dass sie unwillkürlich zurückzuckte. Er zwang sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln und beruhigte sie: „Ich bin nicht böse auf dich, keine Sorge. Wollen … wollen wir uns einen Moment setzen?“ 

Sie nahm in dem zweiten Sessel Platz und schaute ihn an. „Daniel, warum bist du auf einmal so wütend? Deine Freunde haben es wirklich gut mit dir gemeint. Sie haben gedacht, dir damit eine Freude zu bereiten. Glaub mir, du bist nicht der Einzige, dem Freunde oder Mitarbeiter eine Frau zum Geburtstag schenken“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. 

„Nein, sicher nicht“, gab er ihr Recht. Aber ich bin wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der das erste Geschenk dieser Art auch geheiratet hat. Er schnaubte abfällig.

Als sie ihre Hand auf sein Knie legte und dazu sagte: „Wo ist dann das Problem?“, setzte er sich so hin, dass ihre Hand von seinem Knie rutschte. Sie zog sie zurück und schaute ihn abwartend an.

Daniel wollte genau wissen, wer wie in die Sache verwickelt war und so fragte er nach einem Moment Bedenkzeit: „Sie haben dich dafür bezahlt, dass du … heute Nacht alles machst, was ich will?“  
„Eh… in Maßen“, schränkte sie misstrauisch ein.  
„Das heißt?“, fragte Daniel kalt.  
„Zum Beispiel keine Sado-Maso-Spielchen“, erklärte sie ihm ganz geschäftlich.  
„Aha. Also nur Vanilla-Sex, für den kleinen Daniel?“, erkundigte er sich sarkastisch, ehe er es sich recht überlegt hatte. „Entschuldige“, wehrte er sofort ab und hob die Hände in einer beschwörenden Geste, selbst entsetzt über seinen schneidenden Tonfall. Hatte es denn je etwas anderes für ihn gegeben? „Was ich eigentlich wissen wollte, ist, wie sind sie ausgerechnet auf dich gekommen und wer hat dich ausgesucht?“ 

„Sie haben online ein Anforderungsprofil ausgefüllt und Mr. O’Neill ist dann in der Agentur vorbeikommen und hat mit dreien von uns ein Gespräch geführt. Ich entsprach dann wohl am ehesten den Vorstellungen deiner Freunde.“  
Jack! Schon wieder Jack! Und er hatte gedacht, mit Jack verbände ihn eine besondere Freundschaft! Ha! Schöne Freundschaft! Wenn die sich darauf beschränkte, dass Jack glaubte, seine sexuellen Vorlieben zu kennen – und damit auch noch grandios falsch lag! – dann …, dann …  
Heather unterbrach seine Gedanken: „… und ich hatte geglaubt, dass du mit ihrer Wahl zufrieden bist. Daniel, sieh das mal so: sie haben mich für die ganze Nacht bezahlt, von daher ist es mir ganz egal, ob wir nur reden, oder Sex haben. Ich kann dir nur versichern, dass es mir mit dir bestimmt Spaß machen würde.“

„Ich kann das nicht.“ Daniel schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Das sah bis vor wenigen Minuten aber noch ganz anders aus“, lächelte Heather aufmunternd. „Und so offen, wie du dich mit mir über Kurtisanen und bezahlte Liebe unterhalten hast, kann ich kaum glauben, dass du ein moralisches Problem damit hast. Was ist es dann?“

Müde erwiderte er: „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.“ Oh ja, sie hatte ihn abgeklopft wie ein Profi! Hatte unter dem Vorwand des geschichtlichen Interesses versucht, seinen Standpunkt herauszufinden. Alles war nur Zweckdienlichkeit gewesen, niemals wirklich der Wunsch, etwas über ihn zu lernen. Sie hatte seine Angriffspunkte, dank der tatkräftigen Mithilfe seiner „Freunde“, ja auch nur zu genau gekannt! 

Heather dachte ein paar Sekunden nach, dann meinte sie zögerlich: „Also wenn du doch eher auf fesseln stehst, so ein bisschen … das wäre schon okay. Für dich würde ich eine Ausnahme machen.“  
Jetzt musste Daniel doch wider Willen lächeln. „Vielen Dank. Aber nein, Heather, ich stehe nicht auf so etwas.“ Obwohl der Gedanke an einen Jack, der nackt zu seinen Füßen kniete, gefesselt, seiner Gnade auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war und ihn um Verzeihung anwinselte, in diesem Moment etwas verdammt Verführerisches an sich hatte! Daniel schob die geistigen Bilder schnell zur Seite und fuhr fort: „Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir. Jetzt, da ich weiß, dass du ein Geschenk bist, kann ich nicht… Es ist … ich kann dir das einfach nicht erklären.“ 

„Das habe ich Mr. O’Neill auch gesagt, aber er wollte ja nicht auf mich hören.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „C’est la vie.“  
„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“, fragte Daniel neugierig.  
„Dass es immer besser ist, entweder gleich zu Beginn seine Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen, oder erst am nächsten Morgen. Aber mittendrin, das hat noch nie besonders gut funktioniert.“  
„Und … Mr. O’Neill?“  
„Wollte mir nicht glauben.“  
Daniel brauchte in dieser wichtigen Frage absolute Klarheit. „Er wollte also, dass du mir den Umschlag gibst, bevor …“  
„… wir intim werden, ja.“  
Die beiden schauten sich an. In ihrem Blick lag so viel Offenheit, dass sich Daniel sicher war, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. 

„Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr“, meinte Daniel nach einem Moment verwirrt. Wollte Jack ihm noch eine Chance geben, es sich anders zu überlegen? Aber warum? Der Abend war mit Gewissheit nicht billig, warum riskieren, dass er doch noch Gewissensbisse bekam? 

Daniel sprang auf, ging zur Minibar, und fragte vor dem Schränkchen hockend: „Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken mitbringen?“  
„Ein Wasser.“  
Er nahm sich ebenfalls ein Wasser, als sein Blick auf die Champagner-Flasche fiel. Er nahm sie heraus, hob sie in ihr Blickfeld und meinte spöttisch: „Ihr habt aber auch an alles gedacht! Übrigens, möchtest du nicht lieber etwas Champagner?“  
„Wenn du keinen möchtest, möchte ich auch keinen“, erwiderte Heather. „Außerdem habe ich die ausdrückliche Anweisung bekommen, dich nicht zum Alkohol-Konsum zu verleiten“, erklärte Heather, ohne auf Daniels schnippischen Tonfall einzugehen und nahm von ihm eine der beiden Wasserflasche entgegen.  
„JACK!!“, rief Daniel wutschnaubend aus.  
Sie bestätigte seine Vermutung mit einem Nicken. 

Daniel sah rot. Er knallte die andere Flasche auf den Schreibtisch und lief aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab. Die Arroganz des Colonels machte tatsächlich vor gar nichts halt! Als ob er ein Vorschulkind wäre, dem man die Süßigkeiten einteilen musste, damit er sich nicht daran überfräße! Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr auch noch Anweisungen gegeben, welche Stellungen erlaubt waren und welche nicht! Pah!  
Mit welchem Recht mischte sich Jack eigentlich in etwas ein, was ihn nichts, aber auch überhaupt nichts, anging? Er war erwachsen! Verflucht noch mal, warum wollte das nicht in Jacks dicken Schädel hinein? Wenn er sich an dem Champagner betrinken wollte, dann … dann … könnte er das tun, auch wenn er sich damit genau wie das Kleinkind benehmen würde, als das Jack ihn offenbar einschätze.  
Seufzend kehrte Daniel zu seinem Stuhl zurück, schnappte sich die Wasserflasche, nahm einen tiefen Schluck und schaute Heather dann erneut an. 

„Wie viel kostet das“, er machte eine vage Bewegung mit der Hand, die die Flasche hielt, „alles hier zusammen? Abendessen, Zimmer, Champagner und was du sonst noch tun wolltest?“  
Sie hob die Augenbrauen und meinte lächelnd: „Aber Daniel, man verrät doch nicht den Preis eines Geschenks.“  
„Ein Anruf bei der Agentur und ich weiß es sowieso. Also?“  
„Daniel…“, sie wand sich unwohl in ihrem Stuhl. „Das ist gegen unsere Firmenpolitik.“  
„WIE VIEL?!“ Daniel hatte seine Stimme nicht erhoben, aber mit Nachdruck gesprochen. Die ersten Goa’uld würden jetzt bereits beginnen, unruhig zu werden. 

„Warum willst du das wissen?“  
„Du wirst gleich die ganze Nacht frei haben, das zu tun, was du willst, da kannst du mir doch wohl wenigstens sagen, was mich das kostet. Es gibt keinen speziellen Grund, ich will es einfach nur wissen.“ Es war dieselbe Neugier, die immer in Daniel brannte. Und es war irgendein verquerer Gedanke, wissen zu wollen, wie viel seine Freunde bereit waren, für ihn auszugeben. Selbstquälerisch? Vielleicht. Selbstbestätigung, wenn die Summe hoch genug war? Er hoffte nicht, doch Daniel hatte keine Lust, die ganzen wirren Gedanken, die gerade durch seinen Kopf brodelten, auseinander zu sortieren. 

„Tausend Dollar, alles inklusive, auch der Champagner. Deshalb solltest du es dir vielleicht doch noch mal überlegen.“  
„Nein.“ Mit Sicherheit nicht. Sein Interesse an ihr war auf Null gesunken, jetzt wo nur noch der Körper übrig blieb. Denn konnte er überhaupt eine von den Sachen glauben, die sie ihm im Laufe das Abends erzählt hatte und die einen großen Teil ihrer Anziehungskraft für ihn ausgemacht hatten? „War irgendetwas von dem, was du mir erzählt hast, wahr?“ 

Mit einem Seufzer gestand sie: „Ich bin ein Koffein-Junkie und habe mal eine Woche Badeurlaub in Ägypten gemacht.“  
„Dafür warst du sehr überzeugend“, stellte Daniel mit Bewunderung in der Stimme fest.  
„Danke. Das ist mein Job.“ Fast klang es nach einer Entschuldigung. 

„Okay, ich werde wieder runter gehen. Ich überlasse dir das Hotelzimmer und falls du dich nicht von deinen … äh… Auftraggebern verabschieden willst…“ Daniel erhob sich und streckte ihr die Hand hin, „…dann … also. Mach’s gut. Viel Vergnügen, oder was man in der Branche so sagt.“ 

Sie stand ebenfalls auf, ergriff seine Hand und meinte lächelnd: „Denk immer dran, sie haben es nur gut gemeint. Allen voran Mr. O’Neill. Er ist sehr besorgt um dich.“  
„Ach, tatsächlich?“ Daniel lachte freudlos auf.  
„Er hat dich den ganzen Abend keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen.“  
„Natürlich nicht! Er wollte wissen, ob er sein Geld gut investiert hat!“, spie Daniel zornig aus.  
„Wenn du das meinst.“ Auf seinen fragenden Blick reagierte sie nur mit einem Schulterzucken. Sie ging zum Kühlschrank, holte die Champagner-Flasche und drückte sie Daniel in die Hand. „Falls du noch vorhast, dich heute zu betrinken, dann solltest du das wenigstens stilvoll tun.“  
„Wieso sollte ich mich betrinken?“ Daniel schaute sie verwundert an.  
„Was ist dann deine Droge? Arbeit?“ Als seine Augen noch größer wurden, wusste sie, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte und Daniel konnte ihre Intuition nur bewundern. Dann sagte er sich, dass das der Beruf wohl mit sich brachte und verabschiedete sich endgültig von ihr. 

******************************

Als er ins Restaurant zurückkam, erklärte ihm der Ober, dass seine Freunde bereits gegangen seien. Daniel schalt sich einen Einfaltspinsel. Was hatte er denn eigentlich erwartet? Für sie war die Sache doch klar gewesen, sobald Heather den Maya-Köder nach ihm ausgeworfen hatte. Mission erfüllt, Archäologe eingefangen, ab nach Hause.

Er bedankte sich bei dem Kellner und ging gedankenverloren zu seinem Wagen zurück. Er überlegte für einen Moment, ob Vergessen durch Alkohol nicht vielleicht doch eine erstrebenswerte Alternative sei. 

Während er heimfuhr, verwarf er den Gedanken aber wieder. Wollte er wirklich vergessen, dann würde er am besten das ganze Wochenende über trinken, denn das Schlimmste, der Montagmorgen im SGC, stand ihm ja noch bevor. Und dank Jack würde es auf der ganzen verfluchten Basis keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit für ihn geben, denn irgendwie würde jeder schon von dem Geschenk gehört haben. 

Das Dunkel des Wagens erlaubte es Daniel seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Er erging sich in einigen Minuten Selbstmitleid, bis er wieder auf den Verursacher umschwenkte.  
Jack war ja wirklich ein so überheblicher, arroganter, eingebildeter, ekelhafter Kerl! Zu schade, dass es niemanden gab, der ihm richtig Paroli bieten konnte! Eine kleine Dosis dieser Gedankenlosigkeit mal auf ihn zurückwarf! Ihm mal zeigte, wie es sich anfühlte, am anderen Ende zu sitzen! Ihn mal wissen ließ …

Daniel schluckte nervös. Das wäre eine Idee! Könnte er es durchziehen? Hätte er den Nerv dazu? Doch warum nicht? Wo stand geschrieben, dass er wie ein Lämmchen dort am Montag hinlaufen müsste und runterschlucken, was man ihm auftischte? Warum nicht ganz deutlich machen, dass man dieses Spielchen nicht – mehr – mit Dr. Daniel Jackson spielen konnte? Warum nicht zeigen, dass er erwachsen geworden war? 

Je länger Daniel darüber nachdachte, desto mehr bestätigte er sich selber, dass das die beste Vorgehensweise war. Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten! Genau! Und nicht noch die zweite Wange hinhalten, wenn jemand zuschlug! Das würde seine neue Einstellung dazu sein! Jetzt sollten sie ihn kennen lernen! Alle! Und Jack als Erster!

Wie viel hatte Heather gesagt? Tausend Dollar? Daniel hielt vor der nächsten Bank, zählte das Geld in seinem Portemonnaie durch und hob die fehlenden Geldscheine von seinem Konto ab. Tausend Dollar! Und er würde sie Jack auf den Tisch knallen! Mit Bravado! Ganz souverän!

Auf einem gefährlich hohen Adrenalinpegel schwimmend, hämmerte er eine viertel Stunde später heftig gegen die Eingangstür von Jacks Haus. 

***************************

„Eh, Daniel?... Daniel??“ O’Neill, beeilte sich, die Tür hinter dem Linguisten zu schließen, der, ohne einen Gruß, an ihm vorbeigestürmt war und bereits die Treppe zum Wohnzimmer herunter lief. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln folgte er dem jüngeren Mann, der vor dem Kamin stehen geblieben war und ihm entgegenstarrte. Funkelnde blaue Augen, vor der Brust verschränkte Arme, ein breiter Stand, um Selbstsicherheit zu demonstrieren – Jack konnte nicht anders, aber er fand Daniel in diesem Moment unwiderstehlich. Doch gleichzeitig auch ein wenig fehl am Platze, denn…  
„Daniel, sollten Sie nicht…?“, erkundigte Jack sich, ehe ihm die Worte, das höflich zu formulieren, was er sagen wollte, ausgingen. Sollte Daniel nicht gerade ...eh… flachgelegt werden? Was war denn nun schon wieder schief gegangen? Was hatte er denn jetzt wieder angestellt? Konnte man den Archäologen denn nicht mal fünf Minuten allein lassen? Musste man selbst in solch einer Angelegenheit Händchen halten? 

„Überrascht mich zu sehen?“, erkundigte sich Daniel aggressiv und trat zwei Schritte auf O’Neill zu.  
„Kann man so sagen“, erwiderte O’Neill noch immer völlig ratlos, was er aus Daniels Auftauchen machen sollte. Er versuchte im Geiste rasch mögliche Szenerien durchzuspielen, ohne eine befriedigende Antwort zu finden. Was hatte Daniel nur mit dem Callgirl angestellt? Auf Missionen war er so einen Trubel von Daniel ja gewohnt, aber jetzt? Wo es doch noch nicht einmal eine Sprachbarriere gab?

„Das ist gut. Sehr gut sogar!“, meinte Daniel, machte noch zwei Schritte auf die Couch zu und stand jetzt direkt vor Jack. Um Autorität bemüht. Mehr als ein Meter achtzig hoheitsvolle Verachtung. Er war sehr beruhigt zu sehen, dass O’Neill nicht den Blick von ihm wenden konnte. Also hatte er dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit! Genau das, was er wollte! 

`Gott war Daniel heiß, wenn er einen auf Böse machte´, musste Jack denken, ehe er von einem lauten Geräusch in die Wirklichkeit zurück gerufen wurde.  
Daniel stellte mit Schwung eine Champagner-Flasche auf den Couchtisch, griff in seine Hosentasche und knallte einen blau-goldenen Umschlag, der Jack nur allzu bekannt vorkam, daneben. 

„Damit das ein für alle Mal klar ist: ich bin nicht käuflich! Nicht einmal, wenn ihr sie vorher die Namen aller Pharaonen aller Dynastien auswendig lernen lasst! Ich kann für meine Bedürfnisse ausgezeichnet selber sorgen! Man muss mir keine Frau schenken!!“ Bei den letzten Worten überschlug sich Daniels Stimme, etwas, das ihn sehr erboste.

Als Jack jetzt begütigend seine Hand ausstreckte und sie ihm auf den Oberarm legte, schlug Daniel sie mit Kraft weg und zischte Jack zu: „Und mit dir bin ich noch lange nicht fertig! Du warst auf der ersten Abydos-Mission dabei. Du von allen hättest es besser wissen müssen! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Und warum ziehst du das ganze SGC da mit rein?“  
„Hör mal…“  
„Nein, verdammt! Du hörst jetzt zu! Lass mich ausreden!“ Wütend stieß Daniel mit beiden Händen gegen Jacks Brust. „Du glaubst alles zu wissen! Alles besser zu wissen als ich! Immer für mich Entscheidungen fällen zu müssen, doch damit ist Schluss! Ich bin es leid! Absolut leid, wie ein unmündiges Kind behandelt zu werden!“ Aufgebracht fuchtelte Daniel mit den Händen in der Luft rum. Seine Stimme nahm einen hässlichen Klang an, als er jetzt mit falscher Besorgnis fragte: „Oh, und nicht zu viel Alkohol für den kleinen Daniel?“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare: „Verdammt, Jack! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du … du lässt mich wie einen Idioten da stehen!“ 

Shit, wo war nur „souverän“ und „abgeklärt“ hin? Das hatte er schon nach dem ersten Satz aus den Augen verloren! Daniel spürte nur noch brodelnde Erregung in sich, die aus den verschiedensten Quellen gespeist wurde und sich in seinem Innern zu einer ganz explosiven Mischung zusammenbraute. 

„Wir haben es doch nur gut gemeint“, versuchte Jack zu erklären und fühlte sich leicht hilflos bei diesem ungewohnten Ansturm. Er hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben, die geeignete Frau zu finden.  
„Oh, ja, vielen Dank! Wenn das zu meinem Besten war, möchte ich euch nicht zum Feind haben!“ Empörung über Jacks lahme Entschuldigung, Wut, dass es überhaupt nötig war, dass er Jack das erklären musste, brandete in Daniel auf und er drehte Jack zornig den Rücken zu. 

Jack kam sich verdammt ungerecht behandelt vor. Er war doch nicht der Einzige, der das Geschenk ausgesucht hatte! Ja, er war noch nicht einmal der gewesen, der die Idee dafür gehabt hatte! Ganz im Gegenteil! Warum machte Daniel ausgerechnet ihm die Hölle heiß? Er packte Daniel forsch an den Schultern, drehte ihn wieder zu sich zurück und entgegnete patzig: „Jetzt mach mal halblang! Wie du siehst, hat das halbe SGC unterschrieben! Und ich …“ 

„Ganz genau, du Scheißkerl! Du hast es überall rumgetratscht!“, brüllte Daniel außer sich vor Wut und Scham. „Alle wissen es! Alle! Du hast mich zum Gespött des ganzen Stargate Centers gemacht!“ Irgendwo musste Daniel mit seiner aufgestauten Energie hin und so ergriff das erstbeste Kissen, das er fand und schleuderte es Jack voller Wucht entgegen. 

Als die Argumentation jetzt von verbal nach tatkräftig rutschte, war es auch mit Jacks Langmut am Ende. Es war, als hätte ihn der Aufprall des Kissens in seiner Magengegend in Aktion versetzt. Er schnappte sich den Umschlag vom Tischchen, hielt ihn Daniel bis auf wenige Zentimeter vors Gesicht, wedelte ihn hin und her und rief lautstark: „Krieg dich wieder ein! Weißt du überhaupt, was uns das Ganze gekostet hat? Das war nicht irgend so ein Flittchen! Das war 1a…“  
Daniel fing den Umschlag ein und hielt ihn ebenfalls mit seiner Hand fest. Über das Stück Papier hinweg starrten sie sich gegenseitig an, bis Daniel mit kalter Stimme bemerkte: „Tausend Dollar, Champagner inklusive. Glaubst du, dafür bin ich käuflich?“ 

Was hatte Daniel nur immer mit seinem „käuflich“? Nicht ihn hatte man gekauft, sondern das Mädchen! Da war ihm wohl die Perspektive ein wenig weg geschwommen. Er würde sie mal wieder gerade rücken. Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen erklärte O’Neill deshalb: „Sie hat das Geld bekommen, nicht du. Folglich ist sie käuflich und nicht du. Wobei, tausend Dollar, um mit dir eine Nacht zu verbringen – man könnte sich Schlimmeres vorstellen.“ 

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!“ Daniel war verzweifelt, dass Jack so gar nicht seinen Punkt sah und überhörte in diesem Moment glatt den zweiten Teil des Satzes.  
Aber Jack haute stur noch einmal in dieselbe Kerbe: „Wie? Glaubst du, dass du mehr wert bist? Tausendfünfhundert Dollar? Zweitausend?“ Lachend fügte er noch hinzu: „Dafür müssten Sie aber schon verflixt gut sein, Doktor Jackson.“  
„Es verkauft sich nicht jeder für `nen Appel und `nen Ei!“, fauchte Daniel. Oder für ein Abendessen und die Aussicht, ungestört alte Kulturen auf einem fremden Planeten studieren und vor den selbstverschuldeten Problemen auf der Erde flüchten zu können… 

Jack, der etwas überrascht war, wie ernst Daniel das Ganze sah, versuchte die aufgeladene Stimmung wieder etwas herunter zu bringen und grinste. „Daniel…“

Etwas in Daniel gab nach. Weckte in ihm den Wunsch, Jack so zu verletzen, wie der ihn verletzt hatte. Brachte das Rachegefühl, das er im Auto verspürt hatte, wieder zurück, dieses Mal aber mit einer Spur eiskalter Berechnung unterlegt. Und so beherrschte er seinen ersten Impuls, Jack ins Gesicht zu schlagen, um so die unsägliche Belustigung – auf seine Kosten – daraus zu vertreiben. Stattdessen fragte er ruhig, fast emotionslos an: „Du glaubst also, dass jeder bei dem richtigen Preis einwilligt? Jeder ist käuflich?“ 

„Ja, Daniel, das glaube ich. Fast jeder, von ganz wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen, hat seinen Preis. Haben wir doch bei Demi Moore und Robert Redford gesehen.“  
„Da ging es immerhin um eine Million.“ Daniel zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln: „Was wäre denn dein Preis, Jack?“  
„Wie?“  
Daniel zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, wenn man dir tausend Dollar bieten würde, würdest du dann auch mit mir ins Bett steigen? Ganz hypothetisch gefragt?“ Er lachte und hoffte nur, dass Jack nicht heraushören würde, wie aufgesetzt es klang. 

Verrückte Fragen hatte der Archäologe manchmal! Aber, Gott sei Dank, Daniel war wieder ruhiger und etwas mehr er selbst, als er noch vor wenigen Minuten gewesen war. Jack seufzte erleichtert auf. Und da Daniel wieder fast ganz der Alte war, musste er ihn natürlich auch gleich wieder mit so einer unmöglichen Frage aufziehen, typisch. Jack lächelte.  
„Tausend Dollar? Daniel, weißt du denn nicht, dass du mich schon für die Hälfte haben könntest?“, alberte er herum. Gedanklich berichtigte er sich `Wenn du wüsstest, dass ich sogar noch was dafür zahlen würde…´Er schlug Daniel jovial auf die Schulter, ergriff die Champagner-Flasche und fragte: „Sollen wir die jetzt köpfen?“ 

„Fünfhundert Dollar? Und du gehörst mir für die Nacht?“ Daniel begleitete die Anfrage mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Wow, Jack!“

Jack tat es innerlich weh, wie leichtfertig Daniel mit seinen verborgenen Gefühlen spielte, aber Daniel konnte ja nicht wissen, wie sehr er ihn damit traf. So grinste Jack ebenso spöttisch zurück, behielt Daniels spielerischen Tonfall bei und versicherte lachend: „Na klar, wenn du mir versprichst, die Flasche mit mir zu leeren und die Sache - mit dem Callgirl - damit endgültig ausgestanden ist. Schwamm drüber. Denn ehrlich, Daniel, wir haben es doch wirklich nur gut gemeint.“  
Fast eine Spur zu eifrig fragte Daniel: „Hand drauf?“  
Jack wollte das Kapitel endlich abschließen und so schlug er ein. „Hand drauf!“  
Daniel ließ sich ins Sofa fallen und meinte: „Dann kannst du mir jetzt einen Schluck Champagner geben. Das muss gefeiert werden.“ 

Jack störte irgendetwas in Daniels Tonfall, er kam aber nicht drauf, was es sein könnte, so holte er die Champagnergläser her. Daniel öffnete in der Zwischenzeit die Flasche und als Jack wieder zurückkam, goss er ihnen beiden ein Glas aus. Jack setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa und sie stießen schweigend an. Eigentlich hatte Jack erwartet, dass Daniel ihm jetzt sein Herz ausschütten würde, was mit dem Mädchen schief gelaufen war, doch der kippte das erste Glas in einem Zug herunter und goss sich erst einmal noch ein Glas nach. 

`Jetzt nur nicht nervös werden´, zwang sich Daniel zur Ruhe. `Noch einen Moment Geduld und du bist da, wo du hin wolltest´. Er nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck dann fragte er plötzlich: „Gilt eigentlich auch bei der Air Force der strikte Grundsatz: Spielschulden sind Ehrenschulden?“  
„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“  
„Nur so. Gibt es das? Ist es ein ungeschriebener Ehrenkodex, dass man sich auch an mündliche Absprachen halten muss?“, fragte Daniel eifrig nach. 

Nur so, gab es bei Daniel nicht, der Archäologe fragte nichts ohne Absicht, meist hatte er schon ein paar Züge im Voraus gedacht. Also musste mehr dahinter stecken. Jack schaute ihn fragend an. „Hast du etwa mit einem Marine gezockt, der jetzt nicht zahlen will?“  
Daniel dankte Jack im Stillen für diese wirklich passende Nachfrage. „Und wenn es so wäre?“  
„Dann sollte das lieber nicht rauskommen. Das sehen die anderen Kameraden gar nicht gerne. Ja, natürlich gibt es so etwas wie einen Ehrenkodex. Und wo käme man denn hin, wenn man nicht einmal mehr auf mündliche Absprachen vertrauen könnte? Wer macht dir Probleme, Daniel?“ 

„Oh, ich weiß noch nicht, ob er mir Probleme machen wird.“ Daniel lächelte hinterhältig. Er hätte ja gerne noch einen Moment weiter gespielt. Es gab ihm einen richtigen Kick, Jack so an der Nase herumführen zu können, wie einen Ochsen an dem Ring, aber er wusste, er musste den richtigen Zeitpunkt wählen. Und welcher Moment wäre besser als dieser? Er fummelte sein Portemonnaie aus seiner Gesäßtasche. Voller Vorfreude und gespannter Begeisterung, vermischt mit einem triumphierenden `Endlich´! Ja, er hatte Jack herein gelegt, hatte ihn in die Falle gelockt! Genauso, wie seine Freunde ihn in die Falle gelockt hatten und genauso, wie ihn an diesem Abend das Callgirl in die Falle gelockt hatte! 

Er zählte fünfhundert Dollar ab und legte sie aufgeblättert vor Jack auf den Wohnzimmertisch.  
„Fünfhundert Dollar und du gehörst mir für diese Nacht“, erklärte Daniel so beiläufig wie möglich.  
„Ha, ha, ha, ha! Das ist gut!“ Jack prostete Daniel noch einmal zu. 

Doch Daniel lachte nicht. Grinste nicht einmal. Schaute nur verdammt selbstzufrieden und zog die Augenbrauen spöttisch hoch.  
„Daniel??“ Jack stellte leicht verunsichert sein Glas auf den Tisch zurück.  
„Ich habe dich soeben gekauft. Du hast mir ja versichert, dass das keine große Sache ist, dass es dir nichts ausmacht und dass es mir nichts ausmachen sollte. Und genau das tut es auch nicht mehr. Ich habe mich damit … arrangiert.“  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst! Und so habe ich das auch nicht gemeint. Schließlich bin ich dein Vorgesetzter…“  
„Spielschulden sind Ehrenschulden – und das sollte für Offiziere doch erst recht gelten, oder nicht?“  
Jack kippte seinen Champagner ebenfalls hinunter, ehe vorsichtig entgegnete: „Im Prinzip hast du Recht. Aber…“  
„Sehr schön. Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Steh auf und zieh dich jetzt aus.“  
„Du spinnst doch! Bist du jetzt völlig durch den Wind? Und falls du so auch mit Heather gesprochen hast, weiß ich, warum sie dich rausgeworfen hat“, stellte Jack fest und rührte sich nicht.  
„Sie hätte es getan, wenn ich es verlangt hätte. Schließlich hattet ihr sie ja dafür bezahlt. Wie ist das mit dir?“  
„Du bist betrunken!“, beschuldigte Jack ihn hilflos.  
„Nein. Aber du hast eine Abmachung mit mir. Du hast eingeschlagen. Und deshalb: Zieh. Dich. Aus.“ Daniel betonte jedes Wort einzeln, so, als ob es dann besser in Jacks Kopf einsickern würde. 

Neben seiner Empörung verspürte Jack auch Unsicherheit. Das alles hier passte gar nicht zu dem sonst so diplomatischen, sanftmütigen Archäologen, der eigentlich nur bei schluderigem Umgang mit Artefakten zornig werden konnte. Jack schaute Daniel abwägend an: hatten sie Daniel mit dem Geschenk unbewusst wirklich so sehr gekränkt? Er konnte es nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Aber irgendwo musste Daniels ungewohnte Härte ja herkommen. Das Schlimmste war, er fand Daniel immer noch absolut begehrenswert, wie er ihn so mit energisch vorgeschobenem Kinn anstarrte. Irgendwie brachte die autoritäre Seite in Daniel, die er sonst viel zu selten zeigte, eine Saite in ihm zu schwingen, der er einfach nicht ausweichen konnte. Sein Körper begann, auf den befehlenden Tonfall zu reagieren, wie er halb amüsiert, halb entsetzt feststellen musste. 

Aber war Daniel wirklich so obercool, wie er tat? Nun, das wäre ja einfach herauszufinden! Er war sich relativ sicher, dass der Linguist ihn nur provozieren wollte. Jack stand auf und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Mal sehen, was Dr. Jackson dazu sagen würde! Er konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen. 

Daniel hatte über den Moment von Jacks Kapitulation nicht hinausgedacht. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er von Jack wollte, indem er auf der Abmachung bestand. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Jack kämpfen, argumentieren, sich unwohl in seinem Sitz winden, sich herausreden sehen wollen. Und er hätte ihn zappeln lassen. Vielleicht am Ende dann das Eingeständnis, dass sie alle zusammen Unrecht gehabt hatten und nur er, Daniel, im Recht war. Irgendeine Form von Genugtuung, die es ihm erlaubt hätte, Großmut zu zeigen. Dass Jack tatsächlich anfangen würde das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, hatte er nicht einmal ansatzweise in Betracht gezogen. Mit großen Augen und leicht geöffneten Lippen starrte er zu Jack hoch, der das Hemd gerade über seine Handgelenkte streifte und jetzt mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm stand. 

`Sieht so aus, als wäre ich wieder ein Schritt voraus´, musste Jack erfreut denken. Daniel schaute nicht so, als hätte er die Situation noch ganz unter Kontrolle, wenn man sein hektisches, nervöses Schlucken in Betracht zog! Dann würde er dem Affen mal ein wenig Zucker geben! Jack strich mit seiner linken Hand in Kreisen über seine Brust bis er seine Finger an eine Brustwarze brachte und sie solange drückte und sanft kniff bis sie sich aufrichtete. Mit seiner rechten Hand rückte er derweil sehr offensichtlich die Hose in seinem Schritt zurecht. 

Eine Welle prickelnder Hitze raste durch Daniels Körper und da er für einen Moment vergessen hatte zu atmen, schnappte er jetzt umso hektischer nach Luft. Das war so provokant, was Jack da vor seinen Augen veranstaltete und ließ alle seine Nervenbahnen kribbeln! Das war wie eine Antwort auf alle geheim gehaltenen Träume, die er je gehabt hatte! Er brauchte einen langen Augenblick, um die Faszination zurückzudrängen.  
Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Jack ihn schon wieder zu manipulieren versuchte. Wieder versuchte, die Führung zu übernehmen und die Richtung zu bestimmen. Der Colonel trampelte über ihn hinweg mit seiner Arroganz und dem fehl geleiten Glauben, den armen, kleinen Daniel mit einer nackten Brust außer Gefecht setzen zu können. Aber da hatte er sich gewaltig getäuscht! Daniel hatte in seinem Leben schon mit ganz anderen Widrigkeiten fertig werden müssen. Er würde Jack jetzt ein für alle Mal klar machen, dass es ein großer Fehler war, Dr. Jackson zu unterschätzen! Er atmete einmal tief durch bevor er, um Nachlässigkeit bemüht, bemerkte: „Sehr schön. Und jetzt die Hose, Jack.“ 

Ärger blitzte in Jacks Augen auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als Daniel sich in dem Sofa abwartend zurücklehnte. Natürlich war Jack klar, dass er die Sache jederzeit abbrechen konnte, wenn er wirklich wollte, denn Daniel konnte mit seiner Forderung ja nirgends hingehen und sie einklagen. Vor allem aber ärgerte Jack sich, dass seine Taktik nicht aufgegangen war. 

Das Dumme war nur, er wusste nicht genau, wo Daniel eigentlich hin wollte, mit dieser ganzen Nummer. War das alles nur darauf angelegt ihn zu demütigen? Wenn er dann mit heruntergelassen Hosen vor Daniel stand, würde der sich schlapp lachen? Er konnte Daniels Stimmung im Moment nur ganz schwer einschätzen. 

Eins aber wusste er mit Sicherheit, einen spöttischen Archäologen auf dem Sofa sitzen zu haben, der ihn angriente und auf seinen nächsten Zug wartete, ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich. Aber vielleicht half die Abwehrtaktik vom ersten Mal auch noch ein zweites Mal? 

Kurz entschlossen öffnete Jack den Knopf der Jeans, zog den Reißverschluss herunter und stieg aus der Hose, die unbeachtet auf den Boden glitt. Dann bückte er sich halb, zog die Socken auch noch aus und ließ sie auf die Hose fallen. Abwartend schaute er Daniel an und hoffte inständig, dass jetzt keine abfällige Bemerkung kam. Denn es war etwas ganz anderes, sich routinemäßig mit Daniel zusammen im SGC umzuziehen, als von einem noch vollständig bekleideten, deutlich jüngeren Mann, in allen Einzelheiten gemustert zu werden. Selten hatte Jack sich so unzureichend gefühlt. Ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein, als sich so gerade wie möglich hinzustellen. 

Aber Daniel hatte gar keine Kraft zu einer sarkastischen Bemerkung, denn sein ansonsten so zuverlässiges Gehirn hatte gerade mit Reizüberflutung zu kämpfen. Wie sollte man mit jemandem streiten, der alles machte, was man von ihm verlangte? Der so rücksichtslos war, wie Jack gerade? Sollte der Colonel nicht lauthals protestieren, schimpfen, sich weigern? Ihm irgendeine Möglichkeit geben zu argumentieren? Stattdessen überflutete er sein Denkzentrum mit Gefühlen, Eindrücken, Sehnsüchten und Wünschen.

Daniel konnte nur hilflos starren, als Jack erneut die Hand auf seinen Schritt legte und so tat, als würde er dort alles sortieren. Er wurde sich bewusst, dass seine eigene Erektion schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff seiner Hose drückte. Das war jetzt das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden, dass er heftig auf einen anderen Menschen reagierte, dass jemand in ihm Begehren weckte, das er glaubte, sicher und ganz weit weg geschlossen zu haben.

Das war so unfair! Denn beide spielten nur mit ihm! Heather hatte es nicht ehrlich gemeint und Jack, der jetzt herausfordernd mit seiner Hand über die Vorderseite des Slips strich, erst recht nicht! Es gab nur noch einen Ausweg, die Flucht nach vorn! 

Er räusperte sich. „Alles, Jack.“ Eine vage Kinnbewegung auf Jacks Körpermitte hin ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, was er meinte. Eine Zehntelsekunde zögerte Daniel ehe er hinzufügte: „Und dann komm her, denn ich will sehen, was ich für fünfhundert Dollar gekauft habe.“ Er wusste, dass besonders der Nachsatz Gemeinheit pur gewesen war. Aber es war ihm wichtig gewesen, das Ganze wieder auf ihr „Abkommen“ zurückzuführen.  
Jacks Blick verdunkelte sich bei dieser Herausforderung und Daniel war erleichtert. Endlich käme es zur Konfrontation! Er war gewappnet! Er lag, was Wortgefechte mit Jack betraf, eindeutig vorn! Das würde heute nicht anders sein! 

Verflucht, war der Archäologe zäh! Jack hatte gehofft, dass seine kleine Show Daniel so sprachlos gemacht hätte, dass er die Sache aufgegeben hätte. Aber wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich beide schon zu weit da rein verrannt, als dass sie da noch ohne Gesichtsverlust herauskommen konnten. Er wusste ja nur leider zu genau, wie stur Daniel manchmal sein konnte! Von daher war offensichtlich noch keine Kapitulation zu erwarten. Was wären also seine Alternativen? Wenn Daniel etwas weniger selbstgefällig schauen würde, könnten sie ja vielleicht zu einem Kompromiss kommen. Aber so? 

Jack starrte unschlüssig auf Daniel, besann sich dann aber seines Trainings und ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam von oben bis unten über ihn streifen, um aus seiner Körperhaltung vielleicht Rückschlüsse ziehen zu können. Man hatte sie ganz nette Sachen gelehrt, beim Special Ops, was Mimik, Hände und Haltung so alles preisgeben konnten! Mal sehen, ob er das heute nicht zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte.  
Nun, offensichtlich war Daniel nervös, denn er blinzelte schneller als gewöhnlich. Seine Haltung war ansonsten recht entspannt, nur sein linker Fuß wippte unregelmäßig auf und ab. Seine Hände hatte er locker im Schoß übereinander gelegt. Oh, oh! Was war denn das? Jack konnte sich ein absolut erleichtertes Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Yeah! Erwischt! Falls der Archäologe die Hose nicht von vornherein zwei Nummern zu klein gekauft hatte, war sie ihm jetzt aus einem anderen Grund zu eng.  
Daniel war so etwas von hart, dass es schon nicht mehr bequem sein konnte! 

Jack beschloss, noch einen kleinen Test zu machen, denn es ging doch nichts über kontrollierte Studien. Aufopferungsvoll wie immer, würde er sich dieses Mal sogar zu einer Selbststudie hinreißen lassen. Er zog seinen Slip zwei, drei Zentimeter herunter, so dass seine Penisspitze soeben über dem Gummiband sichtbar wurde. Wie würde Daniel darauf reagieren?

Daniel sog hörbar den Atem ein. Ein ganz charakteristisches Ziehen im Unterleib überflutete ihn mit Wellen von Hitze, die von dort ausgehend durch seinen Körper rasten. Er musste sich anfassen. Unbedingt. Seine Handballen drückten gegen seine Erektion und er spannte gleichzeitig die Muskeln in seinen Oberschenkeln und seinem Hintern an, so dass sein Unterleib noch ein wenig mehr gegen seine Hand gedrückt wurde. Kaum wahrnehmbar, aber für jemanden wie Jack, der auf solche Signale wartete, nicht zu übersehen. Dann ließ er wieder locker und noch einmal presste sich der Handballen fest gegen den Stoff der Hose. 

Mehr Informationen brauchte Jack nicht. Da niemand sonst im Zimmer war, galt Daniels Erregung offensichtlich ihm. Und dass jemand fünfhundert Dollar auf den Tisch blättern und laut verkünden würde, seinen CO für eine Nacht zu kaufen, wenn nicht wenigstens eine Spur von Interesse da wären, war ja auch unwahrscheinlich - obwohl man das bei Daniel nie genau wissen konnte. Aber Jack beschloss, dieses Restrisiko auf sich zu nehmen und nach dem optischen Eindruck zu gehen. Man würde dann ja schon sehen, wer am längeren Hebel saß! 

Er schob seinen Finger unter das Taillengummi und zog den Slip ganz langsam nach unten. Sein hartes Glied sprang frei. Er umschloss es mit seiner rechten Hand und fuhr ein paar Mal sanft auf und ab. Jack schob alle Gedanken an das, was er gerade tat, weit von sich und fixierte Daniel, begierig, seine Reaktion zu sehen. Denn dies war der ultimative Einsatz. Er war sich sicher, dass Daniel sich jetzt geschlagen geben müsste. Er deutete noch eine Pumpbewegung an, dann ließ er die Hände locker an den Seiten herunter hängen und präsentierte sich Daniel. Wow, wer hätte das gedacht, dass das Spiel ihn so anmachte! Sein Kopf schwirrte vor Adrenalin, Atemlosigkeit und trotziger Herausforderung. 

Daniel war für einen Moment wirklich geschockt. Er hatte sich auf einen kleinen, verbalen Schlagabtausch eingestellt – und hatte doch nur weitere, verwirrende Signale von Jack erhalten. Er wusste nicht, ob Jack nur mit ihm spielte, ob er ihn zu etwas Unbedachtem verleiten wollte, oder ob er wirklich so überlegen mit seiner Nacktheit umgehen konnte, wie er es ihn glauben machen wollte. Das Einzige, das so gar nicht in das Konzept passte, war Jacks mit jeder Minute deutlicher zunehmende Erregung. Der halb heruntergezogene Slip hatte schon keinen Zweifel mehr gelassen und diese Haltung jetzt? Souveränität hin oder her, diese Erektion musste von irgendetwas ausgelöst worden sein! Sollte Jack ein weit weniger unwilliger Mitspieler sein, als es noch zu Beginn den Anschein gehabt hatte? 

Ein kurzer Blick in Jacks Augen zeigte ihm, dass der ihn mit unwahrscheinlicher Ruhe musterte. Fast amüsiert schien, dass Daniel jetzt, wo er ihn endlich dort hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte, nicht wusste, was er mit ihm machen wollte. Aber da hatte Jack sich getäuscht! So schnell ließ sich Daniel nicht Jacks Regeln aufzwingen! Wenn der Colonel Machtspielchen haben wollte, dann konnte er sie haben. 

Daniel stemmte sich aus dem Sofa hoch und trat die fehlenden beiden Schritte auf Jack zu. Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte zögerlich Jacks Brust. Ein kurzes Flattern der Augenlider, dann streckte Jack sich militärisch durch. Er würde sich nicht von zwei Fingern aus der Ruhe bringen lassen! 

`Bitte, sag Stopp!´, flehte Daniel innerlich, denn mit jeder Berührung mehr, wuchs seine Unfähigkeit, diesem Spiel, das verdammt ernst geworden war, Einhalt zu gebieten. Hatte es ihm vorher sein Stolz, sein Gefühl, es Jack beweisen zu wollen, unmöglich gemacht, die Notbremse zu ziehen, waren es jetzt die so lange herbeigesehnten Berührungen, die ihn trunken machten. Langsam glitten seine Finger rauf bis zum Hals, und noch immer setzte Jack ihm keine Grenze. Fast kraftlos ließ er seine Hand wieder tiefer sinken.

„Na, zufrieden mit dem Kauf?“, grinste Jack, als Daniels Hand jetzt seine Bauchmuskeln befühlte. Er musste etwas sagen, das ihn wieder an die Ausgangssituation dieses kleinen Spielchens erinnerte, denn die Alternative wäre hemmungsloses Stöhnen und entwürdigendes gegen Daniels Hand Reiben gewesen. Undenkbar, einem noch völlig bekleideten Archäologen gegenüber. 

Schon war er wieder am Zug! „Das werden wir gleich sehen“, erwiderte Daniel schlagfertig und fragte sich, warum keiner von ihnen beiden jemals den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu kennen schien, wann es genug war. Was war es nur, dass ihn bei Jack immer weiter und weiter machen ließ? Jegliche Logik in den Wind jagen ließ? So überraschten ihn seine nächsten Worte kaum: „Gibt es irgendwas, was du nicht tust, Jack?“  
„Du meinst, für fünfhundert Dollar?“ Jack verzog spöttisch den Mund.  
„Genau.“  
Jack überlegte einen Moment und antwortete nicht sofort. Wusste Daniel wirklich immer noch nicht, dass es nichts gäbe, was er nicht für ihn täte, fünfhundert Dollar hin oder her? 

Jacks Spott in der Stimme war die nächste Herausforderung. Ohne je den Blick von Jacks Augen zu nehmen, glitt Daniels Hand langsam tiefer. Als kein Protest kam, kein Zurückweichen, legte er seine Finger locker über Jacks Penis. Wie weit könnten sie gehen? Wer würde zuerst nachgeben?

Er hatte seine Antwort schneller als erwartet, denn diese hauchzarte, aber absolut intime Berührung war Jacks Untergang. Daniel hatte damit eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten und riss ihn gnadenlos mit. Dämme in Jacks Innern, die er genau gegen diese Art von Gefühlen errichtet hatte, brachen zusammen. Machten ihn verwundbar. 

„Scheiße, Daniel!“, stieß Jack atemlos hervor, rieb einmal mit seinem Unterleib gegen Daniels Hand und ließ seine Stirn gegen Daniels Stirn sinken. Gott, dieser Hurensohn hatte die Runde tatsächlich gewonnen! Und nicht nur die Runde, er hatte alles gewonnen! Jack verschränkte seine Arme hinter Daniels Nacken und da er kaum noch tiefer fallen konnte, gab er der Versuchung nach und rieb seinen Körper an Daniels Körper.  
Wenn Daniel ihn bloßstellen wollte, so hatte er ihm nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen.  
Und das Schlimmste war, er hatte sich auch noch selber in diese Position hinein manövriert! Er bezweifelte, dass er schon jemals eine ähnlich folgenschwere Idee gehabt hatte! Natürlich hatte Daniel Forderungen gestellt, aber nichts und niemand hatte ihn gezwungen, denen auch nachzugeben. Doch er hatte sich von einem dummen Machtspielchen hinreißen lassen, seine Reputation, seine Karriere und ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzten. Alles nur, weil er nicht im richtigen Moment nachgeben konnte.  
Was immer Daniel ihm demonstrieren wollte, er hatte es geschafft. Zwischen Fatalismus, Scham und Begehren schwankend, presste Jack seinen Körper fester gegen Daniels, rieb sich gegen ihn, sich überdeutlich seiner Nacktheit bewusst. Er war so ein Idiot! Aber er konnte nicht anders…

Also, wenn das keine Kapitulation war, dann wusste Daniel auch nicht. Dann hatte Sitting Bull auch nicht 1876 am Little Bighorn River gesiegt! Damit hatte er ja wohl alles und noch weit mehr erreicht, als das, was er sich für diesen Besuch vorgenommen hatte. Er spürte Jacks raschen, unregelmäßigen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, sah, dass Jack die Augen geschlossen hatte und fühlte Jacks Penis unter seinen Fingern pochen. Jacks Schwanz!!  
Daniel musste die Ungeheuerlichkeit erst noch einen Moment verdauen, danach verstärkte er seinen Griff etwas und Jack stöhnte leise auf. Wahnsinn! Das war ein sehr berauschendes Gefühl! Er konnte Jack dazu bringen! Er hatte die Macht, den Colonel alles, aber auch wirklich alles, vergessen zu lassen!

„Nun, Jack?“, fragte er leise.  
„Was?“ Jack brauchte einen Moment, um zu verarbeiten, dass Daniel ihn etwas gefragt hatte.  
„Was tust du alles für fünfhundert Dollar?“  
Jacks Augen verengten sich und er wollte schon aufbrausen und losmeckern, wie Daniel es wagen könnte, immer noch auf der blöden Sache herumzureiten, als ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf schoss, um wie viel einfacher es alles machte, wenn sie jetzt vorgäben, immer noch innerhalb ihrer Abmachung zu agieren. So grinste er und gab den Ball an Daniel weiter: „Du bist der Kunde, du sagst, was du willst und ich sage, ob das okay mit mir ist.“ 

Daniel schaute ihn abwägend an, dann machte er einen Vorstoß. „Küssen?“  
„Kein Problem.“  
„Ausziehen?“  
„Bin ich schon.“  
„Stimmt.“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf, wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Okay, was wollte er noch?  
„Mich ausziehen?“  
„Sag, wann ich anfangen soll.“ Daniel war ja wirklich vorsichtig mit ihm, behielt die richtig großen Fragen noch für sich und ließ es langsam angehen, musste Jack mit einem amüsierten Grinsen feststellen. 

Der Mistkerl grinste? Machte sich schon wieder lustig über ihn? Glaubte wohl, das wäre alles nur leeres Geplänkel? Daniel straffte sich innerlich. Er konnte auch anders! Mit fester Stimme erkundigte er sich: „Wie ist es mit Blow-jobs?“  
Jack blieb die winzige Verschiebung in Daniels Tonfall nicht verborgen. Alles Zaghafte, Zögerliche, Behutsame war plötzlich aus ihm gewichen. Das war jetzt wieder der Daniel, der genau wusste, was er tat und dem man besser nicht in die Quere kam. Diese Einsicht erfüllte Jack mit Frösteln und Verlangen gleichzeitig.  
„Geben oder bekommen?“, fragte er so abgebrüht wie möglich, obwohl ihn nur die Vorstellung allein, dass er seine Lippen auf Daniels …  
„Beides?“  
Forsch erwiderte Jack: „Kein Problem für mich.“  
„Sehr schön.“

Mehr brachte Daniel im Moment nicht heraus, denn er traute seiner Stimme nicht ganz. Ganz besonders nicht, da Jack in diesem Moment begann, den obersten Knopf an seinem Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Den zweiten, den dritten … Bevor er ganz seinen Verstand verlor, musste er aber noch die allerletzte Frage klären. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, entzog sich Jacks Händen mit einem halben Schritt nach hinten und holte tief Luft.

„Das mit dem Umschlag, … du wolltest nicht, dass … Hat sie deshalb…?“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich sie darum gebeten habe“, gestand ihm Jack ehrlich ein.  
Daniel runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Nun, es war immerhin möglich, dass Jack es zu dem Zeitpunkt vielleicht wirklich nicht gewusst hatte, oder? Dass er aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus gehandelt hatte? 

Jack sah Daniels tiefe Falte auf der Stirn, die auf intensives Nachdenken schließen ließ. Jetzt kam es, das Urteil. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass Daniel einen Rückzieher machte, ihm irgendwie in letzter Sekunde noch mit einer Ausrede entwischte. Schon lange hatte er sich nichts mehr so sehnsüchtig gewünscht, wie Daniels Hände auf seinem Körper zu spüren, selbst das Recht zu haben, Daniels Körper berühren zu dürfen. In Jacks Innern zog sich alles zusammen. Herzklopfen, ein Kloß im Hals, feuchte Hände, innere Nervosität bei absoluter äußerer Ruhe – Jack kannte alle diese Anzeichen, wenn eine große Entscheidung bevorstand. Für gewöhnlich waren es berufliche Ereignisse: der nächste Goa’uld der durchs Sternentor spazierte, der Befehl für eine waghalsige Aktion oder das Eintippen der Selbstzerstörungssequenz. Das hier war absolut dasselbe Niveau, wenn nicht sogar noch darüber. Er sollte sich lieber absolut sicher sein. 

„Gekauft ist gekauft“, hörte Jack sich da schon sagen, bevor Daniel etwas bemerken konnte. Und als wäre das nicht genug: „Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht täte, um deiner letzten Frage zuvor zu kommen.“ Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte er seine Antwort geschockt revidieren, dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nichts als die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
Das fühlte sich phantastisch an! Die Entscheidung war gefallen, der Druck von ihm genommen, jetzt sollte Daniel sehen, was er daraus machte. Er grinste seinen Freund begeistert an. 

Der Erfolg war durchschlagend. 

„Oh Gott, Jack!“, stöhnte Daniel laut. Diese Worte trafen auf Punkte in seinem Innern, die seinen Kopf mit den wildesten Bildern füllten. Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte Jack einmal kurz an der Wange, als wolle er sich versichern, dass das hier alles nicht nur eine Halluzination war. Und als traute er nicht nur seinen Augen nicht, sondern befürchtete auch, dass ihm seine Ohren etwas vorgaukelten, das so nicht gesagt worden war, fragte er mit rauer Stimme nach: „Alles, Jack?“ Zweifelnd und noch nicht ganz überzeugt, schaute er seinen Freund an.  
„Alles, Daniel“, bestätigte Jack überraschend ruhig. 

Es war also tatsächlich wahr?  
„Oh, Shit!“ Daniel konnte es kaum glauben. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wow!“  
Er zupfte nervös mit einem Finger an der Unterlippe. “Verrückt!”

Einen Augenblick starrte er Jack schweigend an, dann schnappte er sich Jacks Hand, zog ihn zwei, drei Schritte in Richtung Tür hinter sich her, blieb abrupt stehen und fragte unsicher: „Schlafzimmer?“  
„Du weißt, wo es ist, Danny“, hänselte Jack mit verführerisch tiefer Stimme.  
„Natürlich weiß ich… Oh, Mann! Du Bastard!“  
Jack schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass diese Beleidigung liebevoll gemeint war, denn er lachte laut auf, legte Daniel von hinten seine Hände auf die Taille und schob ihn unmissverständlich in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. 

Direkt hinter der Tür blieben sie stehen und Daniel drehte sich in Jacks Armen um. Jeglichen Gedanken, nachzufragen, ob Jack sicher sei, verschluckte er wieder, denn Jack begann sofort, ihn weiter auszuziehen. Öffnete die letzten Knöpfe an dem Hemd und streifte es über Daniels Schultern, so dass er endlich seine Hände erkundend über Daniels warme Haut gleiten lassen konnte. Dann schubste er Daniel nach hinten aufs Bett und noch ehe sein überrumpelter Freund protestieren konnte, legte er sich neben ihn. Jack schob ein Bein über Daniels Körpermitte und bewegte es sanft auf und ab. Seine Hände umfassten Daniels Kopf, hielten ihn sanft fest, liebkosten ihn und er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

Daniel presste sich an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss. Er rieb sich gegen Jacks Bein und stöhnte leise in Jacks Lippen. Er war erstaunt, wie einfach, wie logisch und wie richtig ihm alles schien. Er hatte geglaubt, der erste Moment im Bett wäre der schwierigste und es gäbe mehr Unsicherheit, schamvolles Rumfummeln, peinliches Nichtwissen – aber nichts dergleichen stimmte. Es war überwältigend einfach. Seine Sinne waren vollständig auf Jack ausgerichtet, so dass es ihm vorkam, als wüsste er genau, was der jetzt wollte. Hundertprozentig.  
Er ließ seine Hände über Jacks Rücken gleiten, verfolgte mit einem einzelnen Finger das Rückgrat und knetete dann sanft die feste Haut über Jacks Hüften. 

Jack fummelte an dem Verschluss der Hose herum und als er erfolgreich war, hob Daniel die Hüften an, so dass Jack ihm die Hose und Socken abstreifen konnte. Jack ließ seine Hände von Daniels Knöcheln aus langsam an den Beinen hoch gleiten, streichelte Daniels Erektion durch dessen Slip, bis Daniel zwischen zwei Küssen murmelte: „Zieh mich ganz aus.“ Einladend hob er noch einmal den Hintern von der Matratze. 

Jack streifte den Slip herunter und als auch endlich Daniel vollständig nackt war, glitten seine Finger an den Innenseiten von Daniels Beinen nach oben. Das fachte alle Flammen in Daniels Innern an und mit einem Stöhnen öffnete er seine Beine.  
Als Jack dieses Angebot nicht sofort nutzte, sondern stattdessen seine Hand immer wieder auf halbem Weg stoppte, um an den Kniekehlen erneut mit der langsamen Tortur zu beginnen, bettelte er: „Fass mich an.“  
„Nicht so ungeduldig. Alter Mann ist keine Boeing“, neckte ihn Jack und strich mit der Hand jetzt sogar in die andere Richtung zur Wade herunter.  
„Jack“, lachte Daniel mühselig, als er diesen albernen Vergleich hörte und fügte noch einmal „Bitte“, hinzu, als Jack seinem plötzlichen Herunterrutschen geschickt auswich, so dass die Hand weiterhin nur auf dem Oberschenkel lag. 

Jack liebte es, wie ungeduldig Daniel auf seine Berührungen wartete. Er spürte, wie jede Faser in Daniels Körper gespannt war, als er beim nächsten Mal quälend langsam noch ein wenig höher glitt, mit einem Finger ganz flüchtig die Hoden streifte, um dann wieder mit kräftigerem Schwung nach unten zu gleiten. 

„Nein!“, beschwerte sich Daniel frustriert und stieß heftig den Atem aus, den er in Erwartung der so sehr ersehnten Berührung angehalten hatte. Alles in ihm brannte darauf, endlich an dieser Stelle angefasst zu werden und so schnappte er sich blitzschnell Jacks Hand und schob sie über seinen Penis. Hielt sie dort mit entschlossener Kraft fest und drückte seine Hüften nach oben, gegen Jacks Finger. Er selbst kreierte die Reibung, die er ungeduldig herbeigesehnt hatte und er stieß mehrmals kräftig zu. Kaskaden von Wohlempfinden zuckten durch seinen Unterleib. Er brauchte mehr davon. Sofort. Und da bitten bei Jack nicht die erwünschte Wirkung zu haben schien, würde er etwas anderes versuchen. 

Er tat, als ignoriere er die herausfordernde Unbeweglichkeit von Jacks Hand und küsste ihn stattdessen heftig. Wickelte seine Zunge um Jacks, tat so, als würde er mit der Zunge einen anderen Akt vorwegnehmen und stieß rhythmisch vor und zurück. Seine Finger kneteten Jacks Pobacken, spürten, wie sich die festen Muskeln anspannten und wieder lockerten. Doch als Jack endlich verlangend aufstöhnte, unterbrach er sofort den Kuss.  
„Wie wäre es jetzt mit dem versprochenen Blow-Job?“, erkundigte er sich gerade in dem Moment, als Jack sich über dieses abrupte Ende beschweren wollte.  
Jack sah das Funkeln in Daniels Augen, die Begeisterung darüber, dass sie zu zweit waren, um dieses Spielchen zu spielen. Er musste zurückgrinsen. Ganz offensichtlich würde ihm der Archäologe auch im Bett nichts schenken. Gott, wie ihn der Gedanke anmachte! 

„Okay.“ Jack stützte sich mit den Händen neben Daniels Körper ab, ging auf die Knie und glitt mit seinen Lippen an Daniels Körper hinunter. Nippte einmal kurz an den Brustwarzen, knabberte sich den Bauch runter und leckte dann, ohne weitere Vorwarnung, einmal Daniels harten Schwanz herauf.  
Ein sehr ersticktes „Ja“ und ein unkontrolliertes Zittern, das Daniels ganzen Körper durchlief, war sein sofortiger Lohn. 

Als er es wieder und wieder tat, wand sich Daniel unter ihm, stöhnte, flehte und rief immer wieder Jacks Namen. Anfeuernd, verzweifelt und so verdammt verlangend. Jack begann, sich in einem Gewirr aus Sensationen zu verlieren. Ein Gefühlsteppich aus Daniels Stimme, seinen Bewegungen, seinem Geruch und seinem Geschmack nach Sex, wo immer er ihn mit den Lippen berührte, hüllte ihn ein und verführte ihn. 

Daniel hatte einen Augenblick in gespannter Aufmerksamkeit verbracht, immer befürchtend, dass Jack weiterhin nur mit ihm spiele und ihn zur Verzweiflung triebe. Aber ihm war schnell bewusst geworden, dass sich das jetzt ganz anders anfühlte. Er spürte Jacks Atem auf seiner Haut, genoss die flüchtige Aufmerksamkeit, die Jack seinem Bauch schenkte, ehe er ganz überraschend über seine Erektion leckte. In diesem Moment, bei dem ersten Kontakt von Jacks Mund an dieser intimen Stelle, schaltete sich Daniels Gehirn weitgehend ab und erlaubte dem reinen, sinnlichen Empfinden die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er hatte kein Problem mehr damit, Jack klar zu machen, dass er es wollte, so sehr, wie er noch nie etwas gewollt hatte. 

Die Laute, die Bewegungen, die Empfindungen - alles schaukelte sich gegenseitig hoch. Jacks Zunge, Jacks vorsichtiges Knabbern, die Wärme, die gleitende Feuchtigkeit, Jacks schwerer Atem, all das veranlasste ihn zu stöhnen, sich Jack entgegen zu drücken, sich ihm darzubieten.  
Als Daniel ein ganz charakteristisches Zusammenziehen verspürte, gelang es ihm mit aller Willensanstrengung, Jacks Bemühungen vorsichtig Einhalt zu gebieten. Er legte seine Hände an Jacks Wange und hob dessen Kopf behutsam von seinem pochenden Geschlecht. 

Jack war dermaßen gefangen in diesem selbst gewobenen Netz aus Begehren und Verlangen, dass er einen Moment brauchte, bis er merkte, dass Daniel versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.  
„Jack?“  
„Daniel?“, antworte er reflexartig. Dann richtete er sich etwas auf und schaute auf seinen heftig atmenden Freund, dessen Oberkörper von Röte überzogen war, dessen Beine einladend geöffnet waren und dessen Glied, von seinem Speichel glitzernd, sich hart nach oben reckte.  
`Sex pur´, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Und er war der glückliche Bastard, in dessen Bett das alles stattfand!  
„Wenn du willst, dass wir zusammen kommen …“, wisperte Daniel, dessen Hand hektisch an seinem Arm vom Handgelenk zum Ellbogen rauf und runter strich, „oder… wenn du… in mir kommen willst, dann…“ 

Dieser Rest von Unsicherheit in Daniels Stimme überzeugte Jack, dass es nicht immer nur Kämpfe um die Vormachtstellung im Bett geben würde. Es beruhigte ihn, nein, es durchflutete ihn mit Liebe, dass Daniel bereit war, in Vorleistung zu gehen, wenn man davon ausging, dass es beim ersten Mal weit einfacher war, oben zu sein anstatt unten. Der Schritt war nicht ganz so groß, nicht ganz so ungewohnt, wie das Vertrauen zu haben, jemanden in seinen Körper zu lassen. Mit allen Vorurteilen, die viele Leute in dieser Stellung sahen und die mit Sicherheit auch durch Daniels Kopf spuken mussten. Denn in Jacks Kopf waren sie drin, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Und dennoch hatte Daniel es ihm angeboten. 

Jack konnte nicht weniger tun. Er beugte sich vor und verschloss Daniels Lippen mit einem Kuss, ehe dieser stammelnd seinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte. Anschließend beugte er sich über ihn, griff in die oberste Schublade des Nachtschränkchens, beförderte eine Tube mit Handcreme zu Tage und drückte sie Daniel in die Hand. Da er nicht lange diskutieren wollte, drehte er sich einfach auf den Bauch und wackelte einladend mit seinem Po.  
„In mir“, war alles, was er sagte, ehe er sein Kinn auf seine gekreuzten Hände legte und Daniel abwartend anschaute.  
Er hatte sich schon fast auf Proteste, auf Diskussionen, eingestellt und wurde wieder einmal überrascht. 

Daniel ließ ein kleines Kichern hören, küsste sein Schulterblatt und murmelte mit feuchten Lippen gegen Jacks heiße Haut: „Wirklich sehr eindrucksvoll.“  
Seine Finger streichelten noch einmal über Jacks Rückgrat und sie beide spürten die Spur von Gänsehaut, die seine Finger hinterließen. Daniel hoffte nur, dass das Erregung und nicht Angst war. Er rieb beruhigende Kreise über Jacks Pobacken, bis er merkte, dass Jack anfing, sich gegen das Laken zu reiben. Seine Finger pressten sich sanft zwischen Jacks Schenkel, die sich bereitwillig für ihn öffneten und ohne es noch länger herauszögern, ließ er einen kühlen, glitschigen Finger in Jack gleiten.  
„Wahnsinn!“, entfuhr es Jack, doch da er sofort begann, das neuartige Gefühl mit eigenen Bewegungen zu verstärken, sah sich Daniel auf der sicheren Seite. 

Und dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit blieb. Jack begleitete seine Bemühungen mit anerkennenden kleinen Worten und deftigen Flüchen, ließ ihn wissen, wann er schneller und wann er langsamer vorangehen sollte und Daniel hielt sich ganz genau an diese Vorgaben. Er erlaubte Jack das Tempo zu bestimmen, gab ihm zu verstehen, wie begehrenswert er ihn in diesem Moment fand, lachte mit Jack über die ungläubige Begeisterung in Jacks Stimme, als er zum ersten Mal zufällig mit einem Finger über dessen Prostata glitt.

So war Jack völlig gelöst und entspannt, als Daniel dann ganz ihn in eindrang und konnte sich vom ersten Moment an den angenehmen Empfindungen überlassen, die das mit sich brachte. Er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Daniel nichts tun würde, was ihn in irgendeiner Weise verletzte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer überließ er sich seiner Lust, als er merkte, dass Daniel sich vorsichtig zu bewegen begann. 

Daniel spürte Jacks Nachgiebigkeit, dessen Akzeptanz und nicht zuletzt dessen Erregung in jeder Millisekunde, in jedem Quadratzentimeter Haut, den er unter seinen Fingern und seinen Lippen spürte. Heiße Haut, die ihn auch an anderen, ungewohnten Stellen, eng und gleitend umschloss. Die seine Sinne durch ein Feuer peitschte, das ihn japsen ließ, schwitzen ließ und alle Sinneseindrücke verwirbelte. Es war wirklich so, dass er nicht mehr sagen konnte, wer von ihnen beiden stöhnte oder flehte, wer die Bewegungen schneller und schneller werden ließ, wer sich verlangend wand, um die Reibung von Haut auf Haut zu erhöhen. Wer sich als erster verkrampfte und den anderen mitnahm in wirbelnde Kreise, die sich weiter und weiter verdichteten, bis sie in einem Gefühl eines fantastischen, funkelnden Sternenhaufens implodierten. 

Ein verzögertes, träges Nachbeben, das Jacks Köper ein letztes Mal wie in einem Fieberschauer schüttelte und Daniel abermals aufstöhnen ließ, dann sackte er ermattet auf Jacks Rücken. Schon nach zwei, drei tiefen Atemzügen wollte er sich neben Jack rollen. Doch der hielt ihn mit seinem linken Arm, den er schwer auf Daniels Hintern fallen ließ, zurück.  
„Noch einen kleinen Moment“, murmelte Jack träge und versuchte seine Gedanken, die in alle Richtungen auseinander gestoben waren, wieder zusammenzusammeln. Wieder Struktur in ein Gehirn zu bringen, das einzig Wohlbefinden zu kennen schien in diesem Moment. Da war ein Liebhaber, der einen fest in die Matratze presste, nicht das Schlechteste für die Zurückgewinnung von ein bisschen Realitätsbewusstsein. 

Daniel blieb noch einen Augenblick ruhig auf Jack liegen und kostete für einen Moment das Gefühl der ultimativen Einheit und Nähe aus. Dann flüsterte er zwischen zwei Küssen in Jacks Nacken: „Ich werde dir zu schwer.“  
Mit Bedauern musste Jack zustimmen. „Ja, ich würde gern mal wieder durchatmen.“  
Daniel rollte zur Seite, schlang einen Arm um Jacks Taille und lächelte ihn an.  
Jack lächelte zurück, rutschte etwas herum und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sein Hintern ihm nachdrücklich klarmachte, dass jetzt alles anders war. Anders, aber besser. 

„Da hat die Idee mit dem Callgirl ja doch noch etwas Gutes gehabt“, meinte Daniel nachdenklich, während er fasziniert mit Jacks Haaren auf der Brust spielte. Und er dachte jetzt nicht nur daran, dass Heather sie beide indirekt zusammengebracht hatte. Sie gab auch ein wunderbares Cover ab, um seine Beziehung zu Jack zu verschleiern. Auf einmal erschien ihm der Montag im Mountain gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Er würde ihn zu seinem Vorteil nutzen und überall durchblicken lassen, dass das Callgirl ein tolles Geschenk gewesen war. Genau das Richtige für einen stock-heterosexuellen Wissenschaftler. 

Jacks Geist funktionierte offensichtlich in ganz anderen Bahnen, denn er erwiderte prompt: „Ja, hat mir immerhin fünfhundert Dollar eingebracht.“  
„Oh, du willst das Geld wirklich …?“  
„Wie? Willst du dich etwa nicht an mündlich gegebene Versprechen halten?“, unterbrach ihn Jack mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Hatte er den Archäologen doch tatsächlich voll erwischt!  
Fing Jack schon wieder an? Na gut. „Selbstverständlich halte ich mich daran“, grinste Daniel. „Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Und da die Nacht, für die ich dich gekauft habe, ja noch nicht um ist…Lass mich mal überlegen, was ich noch gerne mit dir täte…“ Er ließ den Rest des Satzes bedeutungsschwer in der Luft hängen und zupfte an Jacks Brustwarze. 

Jack schnappte sich die vorwitzige Hand. „Okay, okay“, lachte er. „Überredet. Was hältst du davon, wir nehmen das Geld als Grundstock und gönnen uns am Labor Day ein paar Tage in San Francisco?“  
„Erst am Labor Day?“, meinte Daniel mit einem winzigen Schmollen. Das wären ja noch bald sechs Wochen! Ewig lange hin! Daniel konnte sich im Moment nichts Besseres vorstellen, als mit Jack ein paar Tage fern des Moutain zu sein, um das zu vertiefen, was sie in den letzten Stunden begonnen hatten.  
„Dann such irgendeinen Präsidenten raus, der früher Geburtstag hat. Hammond wird über unseren Patriotismus begeistert sein.“  
Daniel war ja eher der Ansicht, dass Hammonds Patriotismus nicht unbedingt so weit ginge, dass er es gutheißen würde, wenn sie, welchem Präsidenten auch immer zu Ehren, an dessen Geburtstag phantastischen Sex haben würden. Aber er behielt diese Überlegungen lieber für sich. Die Wirklichkeit des SGC würde sie früh genug einholen. 

Stattdessen rutschte er näher an Jack heran und wisperte in dessen Ohr: „Das werde ich morgen früh gleich als Erstes machen, doch jetzt zum Rest der Nacht. Unserer Nacht. Sag mal, könntest du dir vorstellen….“  
Noch bevor Daniel anfing, ihm mit seiner verführerischen Stimme Vorschläge zu machen, war Jack sich sicher, dass er sich mit Daniel einfach alles vorstellen konnte.  
So meinte er nur schlicht: „Was immer du willst, Daniel.“  
Dann fügte er noch grinsend hinzu: „Natürlich nur, weil heute dein Geburtstag ist. Was ich Morgen mit dir mache“, er schaute erst auf seine Armbanduhr und dann herausfordernd Daniel an, „…und das ist in genau sieben Minuten, das steht auf einem ganz anderen Blatt…“  
„Was immer du willst, Jack. Was immer du willst…“ 

 

\----------ENDE--------

©Antares, Dezember 2005


End file.
